High School Musical 2: My Style
by HappyEndingsAreOverRatedAnyway
Summary: My version of HSM2. Takes places after first movie. Same old cast plus some. Throw in a new girl and an almost rape and you've got my story. My first finished Fanfic. Pretty crappy. Troyella Kelson Zekepay TaylorOC ChadOC and Ryan. Written in 07.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own HSM**

HSM-FF

CHARACTERS

Troy Bolton Precious Florez

Gabriella Montez Damien Micheals

Taylor McKessie Michelle Barton

Chad Danforth

Sharpay Evans

Ryan Evans

Jason Cross

Zeke Baylor

Kelsi Nielson

HSM-FF

CHARACTER PROFILES

TROY BOLTON-Captain of the basketball teams at East High. He's in the Drama Club but doesn't really want to be, he's only in it because he wants to be in the musicals. He's not really nice in the beginning but he get nicer as the story goes on. He looks the same as in movie. (no duh!!)

GABRIELLA MONTEZ- Co-Captain of the Scholastics Decathlon team. She's in the Drama Club so she can be in the musicals and she enjoys it. She's really nice. But in the beginning she just goes along with the others. She looks the same as in the movie.

TAYLOR MCKESSIE- Captain of the Scholastics Decathlon team. Gabriella's best friend. She's nice. Looks the same as in the movie.

CHAD DANFORTH- Co-Captain of the basketball team. He's a major A-Hole in the story...well just the beginning. Don't worry he changes. Looks the same as in the movie.

SHARPAY EVANS- Captain of the Drama Club. She is such a…you know what. (Hint: it starts with a B- and rhymes with Mitch!! Lol). I'm talkin' majorlly mean here people. Ruthless. You know…the usual Sharpay…only worse! Lol but I love her…she totally ROXZ!! Looks the same as in the movie…I love the way she dresses in the movie…her outfits were so cute.

RYAN EVANS- He's … Ryan!! He's Co-Captain of the Drama Club. And YES…He still dresses weird!! But he Roxz too. I love his …BLONDNESS!!! Wow that's a pretty cool word…blondeness…I like it!!! Looks the same as in the movie.

JASON CROSS-He's the joker of the group. He's on the Basketball team. He's funny and has a little Blondeness in him…just a touch!! Looks the same as in the movie.

ZEKE BAYLOR- He's on the Basketball team and YES…he's still the baker of the group!!! I'm sorry but …I couldn't take away the baking!!!! Baking Roxz!!! Looks the same as in the movie.

KELSI NIELSON-She's in the Drama club and she's nice. Like Gabriella she just goes along with the others in the beginning. She still writes songs and stuff...Looks the same as in the movie.

PRECIOUS FLOREZ-She's the new girl at East High. She just moved from California to Albuquerque, New Mexico. She's mixed, her mom is black and her dad is Mexican. She is nice, 5 ft 1in... She's really pretty, not prettier than Sharpay but still good-looking, she likes sports unlike most of the girls at EH. She wants people to see her as they did at her old school, but that doesn't really happen…okay …that doesn't happen at all. Lol …I crack myself up!! Anyways… She is easy to get along with and even though she's really good at it…she HATES making new friends. She feels much more comfortable around people she already knows. She's kind of funny and sarcastic and she's really…unique…or weird depending on how you look at it…I pick unique…okay weird!!! Lol I love putting 3 exclamation points at a time…and three periods…its fun!!! Anyway…that's about it for Precious now on to the next profile!!!

DAMION MICHEALS-He's just some guy I made up because I needed another guy for the story. He already goes to EH. He's really good at Basket ball but isn't on the team…he's afraid of rejection…he hates it. He's black light skinned pretty good looking. He's average guy height…whatever that is…ummm…lets see…he's nice but he doesn't usually take stuff from anybody…by stuff I mean he doesn't like people talking about him or his friends or family or… well you get it …he doesn't take stuff!!!

MICHELLE BARTON-she's just a girl who I made up because I needed another girl in the story . She's white with really super pretty red hair. I'm talkin' awesome hair people. It's not usually noticed because she keeps it pulled back. She's really fun to be around and very out-going. She doesn't take stuff either…okay well maybe a little…okay a lot…she only stands up for herself if she's feeling brave. She already goes to EH. She's friends with Damien.

HSM-FF

BACKGROUND 411

Okay this story takes place after the movie at the beginning of the groups' sophomore year. In the beginning they aren't in school yet. The main characters are Precious and Chad. The story starts in California with Precious and moves to New Mexico slowly but surely it introduces the characters. The beginning totally sucks but it gets better…I hope!!! Sharpay and Ryan are friends with the others and they get along pretty good even though Sharpay is still the Ice Princess…just not to her friends. I won't tell you the couples …you'll have to figure them out on your own…I know, I know …it'll be torture but it should be pretty easy!!!

HSM-FF

STORY

"What?" Precious exclaimed not believing what she had just heard.

"We're moving." Precious Dad, Julio Florez repeated.

"Where?" Precious asked getting more panicked by the second.

"Albuquerque, New Mexico." Precious Mom, Markita Florez, told her daughter. She wasn't too excited about the move either.

"NEW MEXICO!!!" Precious yelled jumping off the couch.

"Yes New Mexico now sit back down." Julio said. Usually he would have told her to lower her voice as well but he could see why Precious was upset. She had lived in California all her life. California was her home and now she had to up and move right before her sophomore year.

"I've never even heard of Beef Jerky." Precious mumbled sitting back down.

"It's Albuquerque and believe me you're not the only one who's NOT excited about moving." Markita told Precious.

"Why?" Precious asked.

"Because Bill wants me to head his headquarters there." Julio answered. He worked for Bill Gates. YES…THE Bill Gates, owner/inventor of Microsoft. The Flores' are also very good friends of the Gates'.

"Can't he find anyone else?" Precious asked hopefully.

"No he can't. This is an honor for me. Bill trusts me. Aren't you happy for me?" Julio told his daughter.

"Yeah I am but. Can't he trust someone else?" Precious whined.

"Sorry Sweetie, but we're moving." Julio replied.

"Mamì, make him change his mind." Precious told her mom.

"Sorry. I already tried. His mind's made up." Markita replied.

"When?" Precious asked giving up.

"Two weeks." Markita said.

"TWO WEEKS!!!" Precious yelled jumping up again.

"Juliet lower your voice." Julio told her firmly.

"Fine. But I'm not moving." Precious started walking toward the hallway. "Not to Beef Jerky, not now, not EVER!!!" she disappeared down the hall but then popped her head back around the corner to look at her parents. She squinted her eyes, "EVER" she whispered and hurried off to her room.

HSM-FF

TWO WEEKS LATER

"I moved." Precious mumbled to herself as she and her parents rode down an unfamiliar street. "Whoa. It's huge!!!" Precious exclaimed when her and her parents stepped into their new home in Albuquerque, New Mexico

"I know." Julio said looking around the huge foyer.

" I love it ." Markita exclaimed.

"It's all yours to decorate." Julio said putting his arms around his wife's waist. She loved to decorate and she was good at it too.

"I'm going to pick out my room." Precious said hurrying up stairs.

HSM-FF

TWO MORE WEEKS LATER

Precious clicked off her TV and blew her hair out of her eyes…of course it fell right back in front of them. She sighed. She was bored out of her mind. For the last two weeks she had been watching TV. everyday in her pajamas and eating ice cream out of the carton. She was sure she had gained at least 20 lbs. She couldn't believe it but she found herself wanting to go back to school. She got off her bed and went to find her Dad. "Daddy can I go to the mall?" she asked when she found him in his office.

"Sure." He said looking up from his work.

"Can I take the Mustang?" Precious asked.

"Precious, you don't have to ask to use the Mustang. It's YOUR car…remember?" Julio told his daughter for the trillionth time.

"Thanks Dad." Precious exclaimed hurrying off to get dressed. The Mustang was Precious dream car. It was Light Purple with a Black soft top and Shanti rims with rims that had purple diamonds. The interior was black leather and had a P stitched in the headrests. The license plate holder said Yes…I'm Hot!! And they license plate said SEXY 1. She loved that car.

HSM-FF

ONE HOUR LATER

Precious was cruising through the mall with a Starbucks. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt and blue jeans with black and pink checkered She stepped into a store to have a look around. She wandered over by the dressing rooms and heard some people talking. She peered around a rack and saw three girls talking. One was a white blonde and very pretty , another was Mexican brunette and the last was African-American with black hair. Blondie was standing in front of a mirror modeling a shirt pink skirt.

"I think it's cute" said the black girl.

"It looks good on you." The Mexican agreed.

"Duh. Everything looks good on me." Blondie said. The black girl rolled her eyes and mumbled,

"Please"

"What do you think Zeke?" Blondie turned to face someone out of sight. Precious leaned farther and saw three boys sitting on a bench. The first, Zeke, was African American. He had his elbows on his knees and his head facing down in his hands. The one in the middle was white with brown hair. He had his arms crossed and was leaning his head on the wall with his eyes closed. The last was light skinned and had his head on the white guys shoulder looking half asleep. He had wild curly cute hair. They were all good-looking and all of them looked bored.

"It looks great." Zeke said.

"You didn't even look." Blondie replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Sharpay, Sweetie, Everything looks great on you." Zeke said getting up. He put his arms around Sharpays waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Awww. Thanks." Sharpay said. They kissed lightly on the lips. How sweet …they're together, Precious thought. The black girl rolled her eyes again and muttered

"Get a Room."

"OH MY GOSH!!!" the Mexican girl suddenly screamed. The white guy on the bench and the one with the curly hair jumped up.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Curley said looking around frantically. The Mexican girl pointed to something out of sight.

"That is So cute." She said. The white guy and Curly sat back down.

"Well you didn't have to scream about it." The white guy said.

"Oh that is cute." The black girl said. Precious knew she was testing gravity but she leaned over farther trying to see what the girls were talking about. Suddenly…

"Ahhhh…" Precious let out a small scream as she lost her balance. She hit the ground pretty hard. Her Purse and Starbucks went flying. She fell into plain view of the people she was just spying on. The Mexican girl and the black girl rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" the Mexican asked Precious.

"Yeah . Yeah. I'm fine." Precious said hurrying to stand up.

"Are you sure? You fell pretty hard." The black girl said looking skeptical.

"Yeah. I'm great. I'm okay." Precious snatched up her purse and her Starbucks off the ground. "Bye." She said as she hurried off before she did something else stupid. As she was walking away she heard Sharpay say

"Was she spying on us?" Precious threw away her Starbucks and headed to her car. She decided to go home.

HSM-FF

THAT NIGHT

Precious was back at home. She had already told her parents about what had happened at the mall. She was in her room watching TV and being bored. I haven't received ant texts today Precious thought. She reached over and dug through her purse for he phone. She didn't feel it. She dumped her whole purse out on her bed and began to panick. Her phone wasn't there. I must have dropped it at the mall. She hurried to her parents room.

"Mamì, Papì, we have to go back to the mall. Now." Precious demanded.

"Why?" Markita asked

"Because I left my phone there when I fell, remember. When I told you about when I fell, I must have dropped my phone because its not in my purse." Precious explained.

"Precious, it's the middle on the night. Your phone has probably been stolen by now." Julio replied. He was too tired to be upset at his daughter. Any other time he would have given her a firm long boring lecture on responsibility. Usually he would have yelled at her for losing the $149.99 Verizon Wireless KRAZR, but not tonight.

"Well then I have to get a new phone .NOW." Precious demanded. Julio sighed. What was it with teenagers and cell phones?

"Not now Sweetie." He said.

"Yes now Papì. I NEED A PHONE." Precious replied desperately. Julio sighed again.

"Well go in the morning." He told her.

"MORNING! I can't wait that long.!" Precious complained.

"Juliet the mall is closed right now. Well go first thing in the morning okay?" Julio said.

"Okay but I get a really cool phone." Precious bargained " No matter how much it costs."

"Deal." Julio replied "Now go to bed."

"Good night." Precious said and hurried off to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own HSM**

**RECAP**

_We are introduced to the main character Precious. She goes to the mall and loses her cell phone. Her parents promise to get her a new one._

HSM-FF

THE NEXT DAY AT THE MALL

Precious was cruising through Gottschalks…ALONE. Her parents had forgotten to tell her that they had meetings to go to. They wouldn't be back until late…maybe not back until tomorrow. They were meeting with Bill and other associates. Julio and Markita had given Precious a banking card. They had told her to do whatever she felt like doing so she was cool. Precious was walking past the food court when suddenly she bumped into someone. She stepped back to regain her balance. She looked up and saw a light skinned boy looking back at her.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Precious replied smiling and studying the boy. He returned the smile easily. The boy was medium boy height (whatever that is) and was cute…in a way. Then a voice came from behind the boy.

"Jeez D, You can't even walk in the mall without killing someone." A girl about the same height as Precious came into view. The girl was white and had brilliant red hair that was pulled back into a sloppy bun. She looked really laid back and was one of the few girls Precious had seen wearing jeans.

"I hate it when you call me D." the boy said to the girl. She ignored the comment and turned to Precious. She smiled

"Hi. I'm Michelle and this klutz is Damien." She said motioning toward the boy. I wonder if they're dating Precious thought.

" And no…we're not dating." Michelle said. Precious was shocked.

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?" Precious asked.

"Everyone does." Michelle replied.

"Oh…I'm Precious." Precious told them .

" Is that your---" Damien started.

"And yes…that's my real name." Precious cut him off.

"Oh." Was all Damien said.

"Walk with us." Michelle demanded. They began walking.

" So whened you move here?" Damien asked Precious.

"About two weeks ago. How did you know I moved?" she asked

"We know the face and name of every kid that goes to EH, and you don't look familiar." Michelle told her

"EH?" Precious repeated confused

"East High. You do go to EH don't you?" Damien asked

"Yeah, I do." Precious told them.

"Good, because otherwise we couldn't be seen with you." Michele said. Precious laughed. They talked and walked and walked and talked for a while. The three of them had just walked in the Verizon Wireless store and Precious was looking for a phone. Precious glanced over at the entrance and

"Oh no. Quick. Hide me." She said turning her back toward the door.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked.

"Remember when I told you guys about when I fell spying on people. Well…I was spying on them. They might remember me." Precious said pointing toward the door. Damien and Michelle looked toward where she was pointing.

"Yikes. Hide me." Michelle squealed jumping behind Damien.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, but I'm serious." Precious said trying to hide her face from the group by the door.

"Do you see me laughing? I can't let them see me either." Michelle replied. "Quick, over here." Michelle pulled Precious and Damien behind the cashier counter.

"Are we supposed to be back here?" Damien asked.

"Who cares?" Michelle replied ducking down with the others.

"Shhh! They're coming this way." Precious told them. The group Precious had spied on the other day was walking toward the counter but they had three more people with them. The first was a white guy and was dressed weird, the other two was a guy and a girl holding hands. The boy was tall and had brown hair. He looked cool. The girl was wearing glasses with her hair pulled back. She looked shy. They make a cute couple Precious thought. The group walked by the counter without stopping. Precious, Damien, and Michelle peered over the counter.

"Who are they?" Precious asked.

"The Popular People." Damien replied.

"They go EH. You see the white guy with the good hair, that's Troy Bolton. He's the most popular guy at school. He's the basketball team captain. You see the Mexican girl, that's Gabriella Montez. She's his girlfriend. She's co-captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team and they're both in the drama club. The black girl is Taylor McKessie. She's Gabriella's best friend and she the Captain of SD, you know, Scholastics." Precious nodded her head to show she understood what SD meant. "Anyway, the guy with the curly hair is Chad Danforth he's Troy's best friend. Rumor has it that Taylor and Chad are supposed to get together. Another rumor says that their just friends and want to keep it that way so who knows what'll happen. Oh, and he's also on the basketball team. Blondie there, that's Sharpay Evans. She's the most popular girl at school even though she's a total, forgive my language, biotch. She was the Drama star until Gabriella came. I still can't believe their friends.—"

"Why?" Precious asked interrupting Michelle.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Anyways, that black guy with Sharpay, that's her boyfriend Zeke Baylor. He's also on the B-ball team and he's totally sprung off Sharpay. He's an awesome baker, so I've heard. That couple holding hands is Jason Cross and Kelsi Nielson. He's in B-ball and she's the composer for the DC. She writes all the songs and all the plays. That guy that dresses weird is Ryan Evans. He's Sharpays' twin, he's in the DC, he's a great actor, and he's totally hot." Michelle said that last sentence with a dreamy look in her eyes. Precious and Damien both looked at her disgusted.

"Ew." Precious said. She looked back at Ryan. "Are you sure he's not…" Precious trailed off not wanting to say it.

"Gay?" Damien finished for her.

"Yeah, that." Precious agreed.

"What?" Michelle snapped angrily. She stood up and practically yelled

"RYAN EVANS IS NOT GAY!!!" Everyone in the store heard her. Especially Ryan and his friends. They all turned to look at Michelle. They had looks of shock on their faces.

"What?" Ryan said looking angry. "Who said I was gay?" Michelle, just now realizing she had yelled that, quickly covered her mouth, her eyes were wide. Precious and Damien, who were still hiding behind the counter, looked at each other in shock. Michelle slowly moved her hands from her mouth.

"Did I say that out loud?" she whispered to no one in particular. Everyone in the store was still in shock by her outburst.

"Yes. Now who said I was gay?" Ryan asked again still p-ed off.

"Umm…uh…well…huh?" Michelle stuttered.

"Answer me now" Ryan said. You could practically see flames coming out his ears. "Who-called-me-gay?" he said slowly.

Precious couldn't believe it but she had too save her friend. She took a deep breath and stood up quickly.

"Gay ? What gay? No one called you gay. She's delirious did I tell you? Well got to go bye." Precious said this incredibly fast. She grabbed Michelle's arm and practically flew out the store with Damien on her heels.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" she heard Ryan yell. Then she heard Sharpay say "Ryan forget them. They're losers." She heard someone else say

"Did that Mexican girl look familiar to you guys?" Precious wasn't sure but she had a feeling it was Taylor. Precious, Michelle and Damien didn't stop running until they were out the mall. Michelle was now totally sad because she had made a fool of herself in front of Ryan.

"You guys want to come back to my place?" Precious asked.

"Sure!" Damien said.

"Whatever." Michelle mumbled. They all headed toward Precious car.

"Nice ride "Damien exclaimed when he saw it. "Shot gun!!!"

HSM-FF

ONE HOUR LATER

Precious, Damien, and Michelle were all in Precious room. Michelle and Damien had just got done telling Precious about the whole drama thing last year.

"Wow, your school has a lot of drama!!! I wish I went there last year. Okay. Let me get this straight. Everything is fine until Gabriella shows up. Troy and Gabrielle knew each other at the beginning of the New Year. They decided to try out for the musical. They got callbacks. The school went nuts. Sharpay and Ryan tried to ruin their chances of performing. Troy and Gabriella stopped talking and next thing you know their performing together. Then Ryan and Sharpay suddenly become friends with Troy and Co. Then everyone hooks up with their boy/girlfriend." Precious said with a confused look on her face.

"Yep. Why? What's wrong?" Damien asked seeing the look on Precious face.

"Is that all that happened?" Precious asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Michelle said.

"It just…doesn't add up. " Precious replied

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked.

"Well…I mean… think about it. First everything's fine, then it's not, then it's all peachy again. That doesn't really make sense to me. Something else was going on." Precious explained "and another thing…how did Gabriella and Troy know each other at the beginning of the year, I mean you said it yourself…they run with different crowds, well RAN with different crowds." She continued. "And why did Sharpay suddenly want to be friends with her enemy? I sure wouldn't want to be friends with someone who stole my fame. Would you? I bet she's plotting revenge against them."

"If she was plotting revenge then why would she be friends with them? If Sharpay wanted to be mean to them she'd just do it. She's not smart enough to plot." Michelle interrupted Precious.

"Don't you know the saying…keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Precious asked.

"I do but I'm pretty sure Sharpay doesn't." Michelle said.

"Regardless, there was definitely something going on that no one else in the school knew about. Maybe Sharpay was going out with Troy and he dumped her and she wanted revenge so she hired Gabriella to trick Troy into signing up for the musical but then her plan back fired and Gabriella blackmailed Sharpay into keeping their plan secret and then Sharpay joined Troy's group to keep an eye on Gabriella. To make sure that SHE didn't tell any one their secret!!!! Precious exclaimed excitedly, her eyes shining with excitement. Michelle and Damien were both looking at her like she was crazy. "Sorry. I want to be a Crime Scene Investigator when I grow up and sometimes I get a little carried away my theories." She said smiling sheepishly.

"I think you got a little more than a little carried away." Michelle said smiling.

"I think you both are looking too far into this. This happened last year, people. Get over it!!!" Damien said rolling his eyes. Precious shrugged.

"So what happened after they all became friends? Did people start hanging out with other people?" she asked.

"Pshhh. NO! Nothing happened. After about a week or so everyone went back to normal. Except their group had expanded. That's it." Michelle replied.

"OH!!! And Sharpay is even meaner." Damien said. They all laughed. The three kept talking. Since they all had to go school shopping for clothes and stuff that week with their parents they made plans to meet on the first day of tenth grade. (by the way Precious went back to the store later and bought a Verizon Wireless Chocolate. )

HSM-FF

THE FIRST DAY OF TENTH GRADE

Precious looked up at East High and sighed. She was suddenly feeling sick. She hated making new friends. She hated new schools. And to top it all off…she was late. Her alarm had gone off late. She was wearing some black and white Adidas sweats, you know, the kind that button up on the sides, and a white ribbed tank top, the kind like wife beaters,(don't worry folks she was wearing an under shirt, you couldn't see through the tank). She was wearing black and white Nikes and her hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. It was wet and wavy because she had taken a shower that morning. She sighed again and turned on her Choco (that's short for Chocolate for those of you that don't know). She went to her iTunes and scrolled until she found a song she felt like listening to…Wanna Love You Girl by Robin Thicke. "_She's the kind of girl you wanna marry, t__he kind of girl you walk the whole earth for, Put her on your back and just carry, Her attitude is hotter than the earths core…"_. The music began to play Precious put in her earphones, hiked up her black Jansport backpack on her shoulder, and walked into the school.

Precious had spent about five minutes walking around the school before she actually found her homeroom class. "Ms. Darbus, Room 89, Drama." Precious read aloud off her schedule (even though she couldn't hear herself, she was still listening to her music) She looked up to see a black 89 painted on the wall next to a door. She sighed yet again. (she does this a lot, have you noticed? Lol I crack myself up!!! Anyways…back to the story…) She opened the door and walked in tentatively. The teacher was talking and didn't notice Precious walk in but just about every student in the class did. Just about every kid in the class was thinking the same thing…what is she wearing?!

HSM-FF

TROY P.O.V

I was staring at Gabriella when the door opened. I, like everyone else, looked to see who it was. A girl stepped in the class. Ms. Darbus was too busy in her own world to notice but everyone else sure did. Why? You ask…well …because this isn't just any girl. This girl is HOT!!! I already have Gabriella but I have to admit the girl…is hot. There's only one problem…what in the world is she wearing?! She looks like…well…she's dressed so…normal…which is weird…because no girl here at EH dresses normal…so I guess you could say the girl was dressed weird…because she was dressed normal…does that make sense to you? Anyway…the girl is hot but dressed weird…or normal…whatever. Did I just hear Chad go 'whoa'. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He is so oogling her…oogling…what a weird word…then again everyone says it so I guess that means its normal…wait, so does this mean that everything that's weird is normal? Okay…I'm officially confused.

HSM-FF

GABRIELLA P.O.V

I'm trying to pay attention to Ms. Darbus, I really am but…she's just so boring. Honestly she is. Do you ever have that feeling that you're being watched? Well I have that feeling right now. It's probably just Troy staring at me…again. I sighed. I still can't believe Troy is going out with me. I'm so average. I've never told him this but…every time he comes up to me I think he's going to break up with me for someone prettier. He tells me that I look good but…I always think he'll leave me for someone that looks like …Sharpay. Sharpay is gorgeous!!! I heard the door open and I, along with the whole class, except Darbus, turned to see who it was. Wow…Now she's gorgeous!!! Those pants look so comfortable. I wish I had the nerve to wear something like that to school. I wish I had the nerve to wear what I wanted to wear to school. She's dressed so…carelessly. Like she doesn't care what anyone thinks of her…I bet she doesn't. I sighed again. Lucky her.

HSM-FF

JASON P.O.V

Man, I am so lucky to have a girl like Kelsi. I would have never thought someone as smart and pretty would have gone out with an idiot like me. I'm such a joker and she's so…not. Ha ha ha, I crack myself up. I love hearing her laugh. I especially like her shyness. I think it's cute. I heard the door open and I, and the entire class looked to see who it was. Wow, now she's…dressed weird. (ha ha ha gotcha you thought I was going to put hot didn't you? Don't lie…you know you did…anyways…) what the heck is she wearing? Kelsi would never wear that…well not to school at least. Even if she did I bet she'd look hot in it. I should ask her to wear that one day!!! Wow J…you're a genius!!! And they call me stupid!!! HA. Boy were they wrong!!!

HSM-FF

KELSI P.O.V

I'm actually with Jason Cross!!! I actually hang out with the Popular People…I AM A POPULAR PERSON!!!!!! I can't believe Jason likes me. Little ole me. He's too good for me…I don't deserve Jason. Kelsi don't put yourself down. I reminded my self. You see, I kind of sort of have this …self esteem problem…thanks to all those put downs from Sharpay…but don't tell anyone…who am I talking too…it's not like I'm a character in a story that a girl with no life is writing on Microsoft word and people are actually reading these words as I'm thinking them…right? ; p Anyway the only people that know about my problem are my parents and Jason. I haven't told anyone else. I looked up when I heard the door open. Wow…that girl is really pretty…prettier than me…there I go again...putting myself down. She's pretty and I kind of like what she's wearing…it looks really comfortable. I would never wear it though…I wonder how I would look in it…hmmm…

HSM-FF

TAYLOR P.O.V

I sighed. To get with Chad or not to get with Chad, that is the question. Wow I've never had this dilemma before. It's kind of…exciting. Chad would be my first boyfriend.

I really like him…but I don't think I like him enough to get with him. Everyone says we belong together but I don't really think so. I'm smart and he's…Chad. I'm normal looking and he's…Chad. I'm not athletic and he's…Chad. I'm sensing a pattern here people. Peer pressure is telling me to go out with him but I am determined NOT to get sucked into the terrible dimensions the pressure of my peers. I mean yeah…Chad is cute…and nice…and an incredible athlete...and…well you get the point. I stole a glance at him. He was doodling on a piece of paper and humming a nameless tune. He looked so funny with his bushy hair like that. I let out a small giggle. Oh my gosh I thought did I just…giggle? Chad must have heard me because he looked back at me. I smiled and giggled again seeing his confused expression. He smiled that huge grin of his, showing all his pearly whites. He winked at me that made me smile even bigger. I shyly looked away but I could still feel his eyes on me. OMG!!! Was I just …Flirting? That was…fun!!! I think…I do like Chad!!! I do!!! I do like Chad!!! I looked back at him he was still watching me. I winked back at him. He smiled even bigger, if possible. He gave me the one second sign with his finger and turned around to scribble something on a piece of paper. He folded it and turned to the guy sitting behind him, Jason and whispered something to him. Jason nodded and passed me the note. I gave Chad a confused look. He never passed me notes before. 'Read it' he mouthed to me. I opened the note and gasped when I read it. I read it again…again…and again. I couldn't believe it. There in Chad's sloppy handwriting it said '_Taylor, will you go out with me?'_. I quickly grabbed my pencil and wrote back _'of course Chad'._ I passed it to Jason and pointed to Chad. Jason nodded. He was about to pass it to Chad when suddenly we heard the door open. Everyone, including me and Chad, turned to see who it was. Oh its just some girl in messed up clothes, actually they look kind of cute on her. She's really pretty and boy has she got nerve to be dressing like that. I looked back at Chad to see if he had gotten the note yet. He was totally staring at her!!!! How could he??? He just asked me out and he's already staring at some other girl!!! I feel kind of…jealous. But why? I don't even really like Chad that much. Do I?

HSM-FF

RYAN P.O.V

I hate her. I really do hate her. How could she say I was gay AND say that she's not in love with me? Yep. That's right…I still haven't forgotten what Michelle Barton said about me last year. I glared at her. Look at her sitting there, acting like she doesn't know I'm glaring at her. Want me to tell you what she said last year? (READER: NO THANKS RYAN!) okay I'll tell you. (READER: GROAN) she stood up in the lunch room and said…no…she yelled…out loud… 'I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH RYAN EVANS'. Yeah…she said that. I mean I have no problem with her not loving me but…can't she keep that to her self? She is always yelling things about me and its kind of embarrassing. Then last week she said…out loud… 'RYAN EVANS IS NOT GAY'…and she said at the mall in the phone store. Thanks for saying I'm not gay but…who ever said I was? That's what I want to know. I asked her that and she was like… 'huh?'. Then some Mexican girl came and they ran away with that fag Derrick.(READER: HIS NAME IS DAMIEN) Whatever. Wait isn't that the Mexican girl? I sat straight up in my desk and studied the girl that had just walked in. OMG!!! That is her!!! She goes here? EW!!! What the hell is she wearing? That is definitely the Mexican girl that was with Michelle and Daniel. (READER: DAMIEN) Whatever. Oh I am so ganna make her life a living hell. He he he…welcome to East High new girl.

HSM-FF

ZEKE P.O.V

I wonder what kinds of cookies to bake Sharpay. Should I bake chocolate Chip…her favorite…or should I go with something else…something new…like gingerbread. I turned to look when I heard the door open. It's just some new girl. I wonder if Sharpay would like ginger bread…

HSM-FF

SHARPAY P.O.V

I wonder what kinds of cookies Zekie is going to bake me. I heard the door open so I turned to look. I almost burst out laughing. This girl just walked in wearing what she thought was cute. It's HIDEOUS!!! I love it!!! One more person to make fun of!!! She looks familiar. OMG!!! She's that who was with that witch Michelle at the store when she said Ryan wasn't gay. She totally embarrassed him. I am so going to have fun picking on her!!!! YAY ME!!!!

HSM-FF

CHAD P.O.V

I am so going to get with Taylor. I really like her…I really do. She's everything I'm not. Me and her would kind of be like…Jason and Kelsi they're complete opposites. "Whoa!" I gasped as a new student walked in the door. She is totally hot. I wouldn't mind going out with…wait…what the heck is she wearing? She's got some nerve dressing like that here at EH. I like what she's wearing…not that I'd ever admit that out loud. I know better. I can't even tell anyone I like her. If I know EH…which I do…I know she's going to get made fun of. Wait…back up…did I say I liked her? I like how she dresses…but I do NOT like her. I like Taylor…don't I?

HSM-FF

DAMIEN P.O.V

I wonder if I should ask Taylor out. Not many people know I like her. Just Michelle and I. I wonder if I should try out for the b-ball team. Hey…maybe if I do then I'd get to hang out with Taylor and then she'd get to know and like me!!! That's a good plan. I wonder what happened to Precious. She was supposed to meet us before school but we didn't see her…maybe I should ask Precious out. I thought about it for a while. Nah…I don't like her that much…or do I. Precious just walked in the door and I have to say she looks pretty good. Oh my lordy Jesus…what is she wearing? Oh man. Michelle and I forgot to tell her how to dress. She is bound to get made fun off wearing that. What if Ryan or Sharpay recognizes her? Wow…maybe Michelle and I shouldn't be friends with her. I don't want to be considered a nerd…just like in eighth grade. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Michelle. _'Maybe we shouldn't be friends with Precious…did you see the way she dressed? She's going to be considered a lozer. For sure._ I hit send and prayed that Michelle's phone was on vibrate.

HSM-FF

MICHELL P.O.V

Wow I thought as Precious walked in the class. What is she wearing? I wouldn't even wear something like that. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the message from Damien. _'Maybe we shouldn't be friends with Precious…did you see the way she was dressed? She'll be considered a loser. For sure._ I typed in my reply. _'I think you're right. I don't want to hang out with someone who dresses like that… that's just asking to be made fun of.'_ I was about to send my message to Damien when Ms. Darbus finally noticed Precious. I stopped texting to watch. This should get interesting.

HSM-FF

REGULAR P.O.V

Ms. Darbus finally realized that there was a new student in the class.

"Why hello there. How can I help you today?" Ms. Darbus said. Precious couldn't hear the teacher because she was still listening to her music. Ms. Darbus didn't know this.

"Hello? Oh dear…she must be deaf…um…does any one know sign language?" she asked. The class snickered and someone said

"She's not deaf…she's listening to her iPod and can't hear you."

"Oh." Ms. Darbus said. Precious was oblivious to all this. She was nodding to her music. White Tees by Dem Franchize Boys-'_I slang in my white tee, I bang in my white tee. All in the club spittin game in my white tee…' _

" What do I do?" asked Ms. Darbus to the class. Ryan Evans got up and walked to Precous's side. He yanked out her right ear phone(the one closet to the teacher)

"Hey!! What gives?" Precious exclaimed angrily.

"HEY LOSER, THE TEACHER WANTS YOU." Ryan yelled even though the earphone was already out her ear. Everyone in the class bursted out laughing. Ryan smirked at Precious. He had yelled on purpose. He went to go back and sit down.

"Thank you Mr. Evans." Ms. Darbus said. She turned to Precious. "Now how can I help you?"

"I'm a new student." Precious said stepping forward to hand the teacher her schedule. Ms. Darbus looked at it and handed it back to her.

"Alright everyone this is Precious Flores and she's a transfer student from California. Precious will now say a little bit about her self." Ms. Darbus said. Precious looked confused.

"I will?" she asked She heard some of the class snicker.

"Yes Ms. Flores. You will. Now speak you have the stage." Ms. Darbus said this dramatically with unnecessary hand gestures.

"Okay…" Precious said looking at the teacher strangely. She turned to the class. "I'm Precious—" she started but was cut off by Sharpay.

"Duh, we already know your name." she said being unnecessarily mean.

"And we don't really care." Ryan added. The class snickered.

"Mr. and Ms. Evans, please keep quite while our new student is speaking." Ms. Darbus said sternly. She turned to Precious "Please continue."

"Um…Okay I'm from—" Precious began again but was once again cut off by Sharpay

"Yawn." She said loudly "I'm falling asleep over here." The class snickered again.

"Evans…" Ms. Darbus said warningly.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Did I say that aloud? I meant to keep that thought in my head." Sharpay said innocently.

"Anyway…I'm from—" Precious started…and for the third time was interrupted.

"Boring." Ryan yelled. This time the class actually laughed. Precious was tired of being interrupted said to Ryan

"Will you stop that?"

"Sorry. Continue" Ryan said "I'll raise my hand next time." Ryan didn't look the slightest bit sorry. Precious continued

" I'm from California and –" She groaned. Ryan had his hand raised. "Yes Roy?" she asked annoyed.

"Actually…It's Ryan." Ryan said.

"Whatever." Precious said. She didn't mean to sound mean but she must have because about half the class went….'OHHHHH'. Ryan glared at her for a second but quickly set his face normal again. "What's your question?" Precious asked.

"You said your from California right?" Ryan asked. Precious rolled her eyes.

"Yes." She said

"Well…does everyone in California dress weird like you?" The whole class busted up laughing. Not at Ryan's question but at PRECIOUS. Precious was feeling brave so she decided to stand up for herself.

"Quiet down class." Ms. Darbus said. Everyone settled down. "Mr. Evans that was an unnecessary comment and---"

" No, no, it's okay Ms. Darbus." Precious cut the teacher off. "To awnswer your question Ryan, no everyone does not dress weird like me in California, actually, most of them dress weird like YOU." Precious said this smiling sweetly while half the class went 'OHHHHH' and the other half busted up laughing. Ryan was heated!!!

"That's enough. Precious please go find an empty seat." Ms. Darbus said angrily. Precious went to sit in the only open seat. It was in the last row by the window two seats from the front. She immediately turned to the girl sitting to the right of her.

"Hi." She said. The girl looked at her and smiled a small smile but she did not return the greeting.

"Whatever." Precious mumbled turning to the front of the classroom.

"Ms. Flores, It's your first day here and your already talking during the show." Ms. Darbus said to Precious. Precious gave Ms. Darbus a confused look.

"What show?" Precious asked. Her first day and she was already in a bad mood.

"That's very funny of you to pretend like you have no clue what show we are talking about. Please stop acting so confused." Darbus replied

"I'm not pretending. I seriously have no idea what show we are talking about." Precious said.

"I said stop acting." Darbus replied getting unnecessarily mad.

"I'm Not acting." Precious raising her voice. She hated it when she was telling the truth and people didn't believe her. She had had that happen to much at her old school…with someone else…

"Do not raise your voice at me Ms. Flores. And do not talk back." Darbus replied turning a little red.

"Well I wouldn't have to talk back if you would just tell me what show you're talking about." Precious replied.

"You know perfectly well what show I'm talking about." Darbus said.

"NO I don't." Precious raised her voice again. The whole class was watching to two fight in astonishment. No one else had ever really bothered to argue with Darbus.

"Do not yell at me and stop lying." Darbus replied raising her voice as well.

"I am not a liar." Precious replied.

"Ms. Flores please switch places with Ms. Johnson." Darbus said Precious…still upset…switched places with the girl sitting to the right of her. She now sat behind Sharpay, to the right of Chad, and in front of Taylor.

Suddenly Ms. Darbus snatched up Michelle's cell phone.

"Texting are we?" she said. "I'll just have to read this aloud." The class straightened up. They loved it when people got caught passing notes or texting. Ms. Darbus read texts to herself. "On second thought…maybe these texts are best not read out loud."

"But Ms. Darbus it's a rule. Whenever a note, letter, and/or text is caught being passed or sent during class it is automatically read out loud." Ryan said.

"But I think we can make an exception." Michelle quickly spoke up.

"Oh shut up Barton." Sharpay said meanly. "There are no exceptions."

"If you let her slide then you'll have to let other people slide and the rules will not be enforced." Ryan said smartly.

"Fine" Ms. Darbus said defeatedly. The class listened closely.

" The note says… 'Maybe we shouldn't be friends with Precious…did you see the way she dressed? She's going to be considered a lozer. For sure' 'I think don't want to hang out with someone who dresses like that… that's just asking to be made fun of.' From Damien to Michelle" finished. They whole class busted out laughing at Precious. Her mouth dropped open. She looked over at Michelle who was looking back at her. Michelle mouthed 'sorry'. Precious looked at Damien. He wasn't even looking at her. He was looking down at his desk. Gabriella looked at Precious sadly. She felt sorry for the new girl. Not that she would ever say that out loud. Precious couldn't believe the people that she thought were her friends would talk about her like that behind her back.

"Quiet down class. Quite down." Darbus said. The class was quiet but people kept snickering and looking over at Precious. " Ms. Barton and Mr. Michaels, please see me after class. This is un expectable." She put Michelle's phone in her desk drawer.

"Well, well well. What do we have here?" She snatched a piece of paper from Jason's hand. Jason had been to busy laughing to notice Darbus walking toward him. "Are you passing notes in my class? Well you know the rule about that." She walked back up to the front of the class. "I'll just have to read this to the whole audience."

"Don't you mean class?" a boy sitting diagonal and to the front of Precious asked.

"No, Mr. Rogers, I meant audience like I said." Darbus replied.

"Go ahead and read the note…it's not mine anyways." Jason told Darbus. Ms. Darbus read the note quietly.

"Well isn't this lovely." She said.

"What does it say?" asked Sharpay nosily.

"The script says 'Taylor will you go out with me?'" The class gasped as Darbus read this. Gabriella's head shot up at hearing this. Her friends had been trying to get Chad and Taylor for the longest. Everyone looked at Darbus expectantly.

"well… WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Gabriella yelled. Everyone…including Troy…looked at Gabriella surprised. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Ms. McKessie replied 'of course Chad.'" Darbus finished.

"Really?" Chad asked surprised.

"Well…that's what the note says. Why don't you ask Ms. McKessie for herself." Darbus said smiling. Everyone in the class turned to Taylor who was looking very shyly at her desk. Chad got out his seat and walked over to her desk. He held out his hand and she took it. She stood up and quickly pulled her hand away.

"Taylor, will you go out with me?" Chad asked. The class was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Taylor looked up at him and nodded her head yes.

"Yes." She told him quietly. Chad scooped her up into a big hug and the whole class went 'awwww'. Suddenly Gabriella jumped out of her seat.

"YES!!!!" she yelled pumping her fist into the air she started jumping around in circles. Saying…"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.". The whole class looked at her in amazement…again. When she realized this she quickly sat down. The class heard a sniff from the front of the class. They saw Darbus with a handkerchief.

"Sorry,*sniff sniff* I just love happy endings." Darbus said blowing her nose. The class exchanged looks. Luckily for them the bell rang they gathered their things. But this time Chad waited with Troy as they waited for their girlfriends. (I know its totally cheesy but watevs. I didn't realize how chessy it was until I read it.)

HSM-FF

6th PERIOD P.E CLASS

Precious was so happy when P.E came. She loved sports. P.E was one of her favorite subjects. She bought her P.E clothes, got dressed, put her things in her locker, and went to class. She walked into the gym and looked around for the teacher. She saw him talking to a group of boys in the middle of the basketball court. She walked over to them. The Coach was saying something about defense when he noticed her.

"How can I help you?" he asked. Before Precious could reply Jason said

"*Cough cough* loser *cough*." The other boys snickered/laughed.

"Jason…laps…now." The Coach said. The other boys tried not to laugh at the look of astonishment on Jasons face. "Now" Coach repeated raising his eyebrows.

"Nice one J." Troy said patting Jasons back as Jason began walking slowly.

"Shut up" Jason mumbled and he took off running his laps.

"Now what can I do for you?" Coach asked turning back to Precious.

"I'm a new student." Precious said handing him her schedule. Coach looked at it briefly and handed it back to her.

"Well, Ms. Flores I'm Coach Bolton and I'm glad to see your ready to work." Coach said. Bolton…Precious thought, He's Troy's dad? Wow didn't see that coming.

"Okay class take a seat. I'm taking roll." Coach yelled. "You too Jason." Coach added. Precious went to sit with the rest of the class on the bleachers. A sweaty Jason glared at her as he went to sit with his friends.

"I still can't believe I have to wear this." Sharpay said looking down at her P.E clothes disgustedly. "I feel so…unoriginal." She complained.

"Well I'm sorry that wearing P.E clothes is SUCH an inconvience to you Ms. Evans. Next time I'll make sure the school board asks YOU what we should wear for P.E." Coach Bolton said sarcastically.

"If it were up to me we wouldn't HAVE P.E." Sharpay said.

"Well let's be glad it ISN'T up to you." Coach said. He finished taking role. "Okay…to start off 3 laps…you have 3 minutes…If you're in Basketball…6 laps…4 minutes." Most of the class groaned.

"I can't run 3 laps in three minutes. I'm an actress, not an athlete." Sharpay complained. Coach Bolton simply looked at his watch and replied

"2 minutes 55seconds." The class groaned and took off.

Precious really didn't mind running all that much. She loved Track. She wasn't the best at long distances but she was pretty good at sprints and middle distance. It depended on how she felt as too whether she performed (in sports) well. She ran best when she was mad or in what she liked to call "the Zone". She loved to run when she was mad. It was like she was taking out her anger. She was still mad because of everyone picking on her and because of what Michelle and Damien had said. Especially what had happened at lunch.

HSM-FF

REWIND TO LUNCH

Precious was so mad at what Michelle and Damien had said in Darbus's class. Precious grabbed her tray and set off to find somewhere to sit. She wasn't hungry. She looked around and saw Michelle coming towards her. She turned and began walking the other way.

"Precious wait." Michelle called after her. Precious pretended like she hadn't heard what Michelle had said. Michele was right behind Precious now. She was following Precious around the lunch room. "I'm sorry for what I said…well…texted." Michelle said. Precious kept ignoring her . "Personally I blame me and Damien." Michelle continued. Precious was getting angrier by the second. Now they were starting to attract attention from the other students. But they didn't notice. "We forgot to mention how you should dress…" Michelle continued. "You certainly needed lessons. I mean what were you thinking when you got dressed this morning?" Michelle said not realizing just how harsh the words sounded. Precious suddenly turned to face Michelle.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU FORGOT TO TELL ME.?" Precious yelled. Michelle looked surprised. "YOU ALSO FORGOT TO MENTION THAT YOU'RE A SUPERFICIAL BRAT. AND THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS BEING COOL. WELL HERE'S A NEWS FLASH YOU AREN'T." Precious turned and started to walk away. The whole cafeteria had heard that and half of them were laughing at Michelle the other half was going 'ohhhh'.

"Want some ice for that burn?" someone yelled out. Michelle stood there stunned. She could NOT let Precious get away with talking to her like that.

"OH AND YOU WOULD KNOW?" Michelle called out to Precious. Precious stopped walking and turned to face Michelle. The cafeteria went quite. "WHAT COULD **YOU** POSSIBLY KNOW ABOUT BEING COOL. UMMMM…LETS SEE…NOTHING. IF YOU WERE COOL YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN DRESSED IN THE DARK THIS MORNIG, YOU WOULD HAVE ACTUALLY COMBED YOUR HAIR AND YOU WOULDN'T BE SUCH A DORK. THE OTHER KIDS WERE RIGHT WHEN THEY SAID YOU WERE WEIRD. YOU'RE A LOSER AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE…GOT IT?" Michelle finished. The cafeteria erupted into howls of laughter and the usual 'ohhhh's. Precious was so embarrassed. She felt like crying. She didn't know what to say. She looked around at all the people laughing at her. She looked at Michelle who showed no sign of remorse for what she had just said. Precious choked back tears as she looked around again. She was frozen. She couldn't move. She just stood there trying not too cry.

"AWWWW!!! SOMEONE GET A TISSUE. LOSER'S GANNA CRY." Someone yelled out. This just caused more laughter. Precious somehow found the strength to move. She turned and began to walk quickly toward the door. She didn't even bother to dump her tray. She just took it with her. As soon as she was out the cafeteria doors she sprinted down the hall.

Gabriella felt sorry for Precious as she watched the new girl practically run out the lunch room. She decided to go look for her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She told the others. She doubted anyone heard her though. All her friends were too busy still laughing at Precious. She got up and walked out the cafeteria. She looked for Precious but couldn't find her. So she went back to the cafeteria. People were still talking about Precious.

Kelsi was coming from the Library when she saw a girl sitting on the stairs. She recognized the new girl, Precious. (Gaby must not have looked very hard…lol). As she got closer Kelsi realized that Precious was crying.

"What's wrong?" Kelsi asked. Precious didn't reply. She just turned her head away from Kelsi.

"Are Okay?" Kelsi pursued. Precious nodded yes even though she wasn't. Kelsi could tell Precious didn't want to be bothered so she just told her.

"Well I'll take your tray back to the cafeteria okay?" Precious just nodded yes again. Kelsi grabbed Precious's tray and headed to the cafeteria. When she got there she went to her friends. She set the tray on the table. "Hey guys I just saw that new girl, Precious, sitting on the stairs crying. What happened?" Kelsi asked. All her friends except Gabriella burst out laughing. Kelsi looked confused. "What's so funny?" she asked. Jason explained the argument. When he got done he asked

"Isn't that hilarious babe?" He began laughing with his friends again.

"Oh…yeah…that's real funny." Kelsi did a fake laugh. Truthfully she didn't think it was funny at all. Gabriella did a short fake laugh too. She didn't think it was funny either.

HSM-FF

BACK TO GYM CLASS

Precious was the first girl done with her laps.

"Good job Ms. Flores. That's what I like to see. PICK IT UP MS. EVANS." He yelled. Sharpay was pretty fast in her laps, she finished about 10 people after Precious. She was breathing hard.

"Told you…I'm not an athlete." She said to Coach. When everyone was done with their laps Coach announced that they would be starting the year with…Basketball (Big surprise there). The guys went 'YESSSS!!!' while the girls went 'NOOO!!!'. Precious was not too fond of Basketball.

"EVERYONE will participate." Coach said looking at Sharpay. "Let's split into two teams."

"Boys against girls." A guy immediately called out.

"That's not fair!!!" Taylor called out.

"I will be picking the teams and it will NOT be boys against girls." Coach split them up and they began to play.

HSM-FF

AFTER SCHOOL AT PRECIOUS'S HOUSE

Precious stepped into an empty house. She forgot her parents had went away on a trip. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She went up to her room. She dropped her backpack on the floor and turned on the T.V. She sat cross-legged on her bed. She flipped the channels randomly but she wasn't paying attention to them. She was thinking about her first day of school. Some day Precious thought. She was interrupted by the phone ringing. She awnsered.

"Hello?"

"Hey swettie. How was your first day?" Precious Mom asked from the other line. Terrible Precious thought.

"Great." She told her Mom.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Mom replied. "Did you make any new friends?" No Precious thought.

"Yeah…tons" Precious replied. The last thing she wanted her parents to know was that she was considered a total loser at school.

"Good. Well I've got to go. Dad says hi" Mom said.

"Tell him I said hi back." Precious replied.

"Alrighty. We'll talk you." Mom said.

"Back atcha." Precious said. Her mom hung up the phone so did Precious. She turned off her T.V and swithched on her radio. She HAD to study with music or else she wouldn't stay focused. It was weird. She pulled out her homework and set to work.

HSM-FF

TO LATER THAT NIGHT

Precious switched off her radio. She couldn't get the day out of her mind. To someone else it might not be a big deal…but Precious had never been considered a loser before. In California she had always been popular. Yeah there were people that didn't like her but never the whole school. She sighed and decided to go to bed early. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

HSM-FF

THE NEXT DAY

Precious was wrong. This day was no worse than the next day. Precious got made fun of again. She tried to pretend like it didn't bother her…but that was kind of hard to do when the whole school was against her. She took all her anger out in P.E.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own HSM**

**RECAP**

_Precious is introduced to some new friends, Damien and Michelle. She informally meets the rest of the HSM crew. Unfortunately things go south and Precious ends up with no friends._

HSM-FF

A WEEK LATER

Precious was in her 5th period English class. The usual.

"Okay class we will be doing partner projects. The project is worth 60% of your grade." Ms. Campbell said. Everyone started talking at once forming groups.

"Troy…partner?" Chad asked his best-friend.

"Sure." Troy replied.

"Gaby, want to work together?" Taylor asked.

"Okay!" Gabriella replied.

"Not so fast." Ms. Campbell called out. Everyone stopped talking. "I will be picking the partners." Everyone groaned. "I think its time for a change. Not the usual partners." She said pointedly looking at Troy and Chad.

"Wait, so I won't be with Zeke?" Sharpay called out.

"I don't know…let's see…" she looked around and began calling out partners.

"Martha and Mark…Jasmine and David…Mickey and Brad…Jamie and Shawn…Teresa and Patrick…Zac and Paige…" Ms. Campbell said "We've got to break up this dynamic duo." She said motioning toward Troy and Chad. They exchanged smirks.

"How about…Michelle and Ryan…"

"What?!" Ryan yelled out. Michelle's eyes got huge. Ms. Campbell ignored them and kept going.

"Zeke you can be with…Gabriella…"

"So unfair." Sharpay muttered.

"Troy and…" Troy had no idea who his partner would be because Gabriella was already working with someone. "…Kelsi…" finished. Kelsi's eyes got big. She had wanted to work with Jason.

"Sharpay and…Jason."

"Oh no." Jason groaned and put his his head on his desk.

"Damien and…Taylor." Ms. Campbell continued. Damien couldn't believe he got paired with Taylor. He would finally have a chance to talk to her. Taylor shrugghed her shoulders like she didn't really care.

"Last we have Chad and Precious." Precious and Chad both groaned. Precious didn't want to be partners with one of the people who made fun of her the most. Chad didn't want to be partners with a loser like Precious.

Later that period they were working on an essay. Precious had a question so she raised her hand and called the teacher over to her desk. She didn't notice that Sharpay was messing with her phone (Sharpay was playing with her phone not Precious's). The teacher went over to Precious's desk and she saw Sharpay with her phone.

"Thank you Precious for calling me over here." she said as she took Sharpays phone. Sharpay glared at Precious.

HSM-FF

THE NEXT DAY AT LUNCH

Precious grabbed her lunch and began walking to an empty table. Sharpay spied Precious walking.

"Oh that loser is ganna get it." She said.

"What happened?" Troy asked her.

"Yesterday she got my phone taken away." Sharpay replied.

"Oh yeah." said Troy.

"But didn't you get your phone back?" Gabriella said.

"That's not the point." Sharpay said.

"And you didn't even get in trouble for having it out in class." added Kelsi.

"Once again…not the point." Sharpay said.

"Then what is the point?" asked Taylor.

"The point is, I teach her a little lesson so she doesn't do it again." Sharpay smiled evilly.

"Whoa Sharpay, I don't like that look. What are you going to do?" Gabriella said.

"Just a small lesson is all." Sharpay said. She got up and began walking toward Precious. The gang looked at each other. Troy sighed and said

"Let's go." They all got up and followed Sharpay.

Precious was still walking to her table when she heard Sharpay call out to her.

"Hey loser, wait up." Sharpay said. Precious knew that Sharpay was talking to her but she pretended not to hear and kept on walking. Suddenly she felt someone jerk on her arm. She turned around to face Sharpay. I said wait up loser." Sharpay replied.

"I have a name." Precious said.

"And I don't care to learn it." Sharpay replied.

"What do you want?" Precious asked.

"You got my phone taken away. Sharpay said.

"You got it back." Precious pointed out.

"Not the point, the point is you got it taken away." Sharpay replied.

"By accident, I didn't know you were using it."

"Well maybe you should have checked."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have had it out."

"It's not nice to talk back." Sharpay said narrowing her eyes.

"Who said I was nice?" Precious said.

"Well I think you need to be taught a lesson." Sharpay said threateningly.

"What are you going to do lecture me?" Precious said sarcastically.

"Nope, I'm going to do this." She reached over and grabbed Jason's ice cream cone and without hesitation spread it all over the front of Precious's shirt.

"Hey!!!!I was eating that." Jason said.

Precious dropped her tray and let out a high pitched scream as the cold, sticky mess went down the front and inside of her shirt. Once again the school laughed at her.

Sharpay threw her head back and laughed evilly. "Learned your lesson?" She asked grinning like maniac. With that she walked away.

HSM-FF

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

Gabriella walked into the bathroom and saw Precious scrubbing her shirt and crying her eyes out in front of a mirror. Gabriella felt sorry for the girl. She started to put on some lip gloss (Gabriella not Precious). Gaby couldn't stand to see Precious like that.

"That stain won't come out like that, you'll have to wash it." Gaby told her tentatively. Precious looked over at Gabriella and sniffed. She sighed.

"You're right but can't blame me for trying." Precious replied to Gaby. Just then a girl walked in. she saw Precious and said

"Hey,Aren't you that girl Sharpay creamed? My God that was hilarious. You're such a loser." She said laughing.

"Takes one to know one." Gabriella said sticking up for Precious.

The girl looked at Gabriella and muttered a barely audible "whatever." And she left the restroom. Precious broke into tears and slid down the wall to the floor. Gabriella quickly walked over to Precious.

"It's okay. You don't have to cry." She told her.

"I feel so pathetic. I actually FEEL like a loser. You don't have to be nice to me. I know who you are and I kow that by being nice to me you risk losing your friends so I don't mind if you never talk to me ever again after this." Precious told Gabriella.

"I…" Gabriella started but Precious cut her off.

"I'm leaving anyway. I can't finish today, I just can't. Can you tell Chad I'm sorry for leaving him when we have such a big project to work on? If he even cares that I'm not there. And could you tell Coach Bolton I wasn't feeling good, please? I'd really appreciate it." with that Precious got up and walked out the bathroom to go home. Gabriella sighed still feeling sorry for the girl. At least when she had come to East High for the first time she had Troy. Precious had no one…no one at all.

HSM-FF

6TH PERIOD

CHAD P.O.V

The teacher told us to break up into groups to work on our English projects. I looked around for my partner. Gaby came up to me.

"Hey Chad, Precious said that she's sorry that she couldn't come to help you on your project." Gaby told me. Why is she apologizing for not being here? Who does that?

Just then Jason butted in the conversation.

"Yeah, where is she anyway? Did she go crying home to Mommy?" He said. We all laughed except Gaby.

"Actually she had to go home because she wanted to change her shirt." Gaby said. "And I don't think it's funny at all." She glared at Jason and walked back to her seat.

"What's eating her up?" Jason said shaking his head.

"Well maybe she has a conscience." Kelsi said quietly and she also left to go sit down.

HSM-FF

REGULAR P.O.V

Precious sat at home on her bad crying. She looked across her room and saw herself in the mirror. _What am I doing?sitting crying over spilled milk. What's done is done. _She thought. _I am so SICk of this school. I am so SICK of Sharpay. And I am NOT gonna put up with her CRAP anymore. I'm not going to put up with ANY of their crap. It's time to stop playing the quiet new girl. Time to start showing them just what a California girl is all about. _She wiped her face determined to show them that she could fight back. She went downstairs to the living room. She looked on the table and grabbed the phonebook. She hurried back up to her room. She flipped through the white pages to the M's. she found the right number and started dialing.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own HSM**

**RECAP**

_Precious gets on Sharpays bad side and ends up with lunch everywhere. Precious gets paired with the one and only Chad Danforth for an english project. She plots her revenge on Sharpay._

HSM-FF

REGULAR P.O.V.

Taylor picked up her phone. "Hello?" she said. "Hey Tay, whatcha doin." Taylor heard her best friend Gabriella say on the other line. "Nothing. Just working on some practice trig problems. Why, whats up?" taylor replied. "I was wondering, do you wanna go shopping? We could call Kelsi and Sharpay too." "Um, sure. I could use a break from working anyway." "Cool, so I'll call Sharpay, you call Kelsi, and I'll pick you guys up in a bit." "Cool. See ya." "Bye."

HSM-FF

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Precious wore low cut jeans and layered tank tops with a nice clean pair of slip on Vans. She straightened her hair and she looked good. (I like to put what they wear. Don't ask me why.) today she didn't care what people said about her, or what insults they threw her. She walked down the hall and guys, despite not liking her, looked. Girls threw her glares. She just smirked and threw 'em right back with attitude. _Haters._ She saw one girl standing with her boyfriend the boy was definitely checking her out. "hey babe." The guy told Precious as she walked by. "Jerry!" the girl exclaimed angrily. Precious smirked and decided to play. She looked back over her shoulder and winked at Jerry. Jerry let out a low whistle and made the kissing motion at her. Precious smirked back suggestively and turned to keep walking. "JERRY!!!" she heard the girl yell.

Precious walked into first period. She stopped at the door to allow people to take in what they wish they had. She surveyed the room and saw exactly what she wanted to see. Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella, Jason, Kelsi, and Taylor were all sitting together talking. But she really wanted to see Zeke. He was sitting with them too. They all turned to look at her. Precious smirked and began walking slowly over to them. She ignored everyone else and headed over to Zeke. "Hi. Zeke." She said sweetly. "Hi." He replied confused. "Um, your in my seat. And I'd relly like it back." Precious said twirling her hair. She put a subtley seductive emphasis on 'really'. "Right." He said getting up hastily. "Sorry." She sat down and leaned her elbow on the desk still playing with her hair. " It's okay. I don't mind." She said very obviously checking him out and looking him up and down. He sat down on the desk in front of Precious and began playing with the basketball. Everyone else was stunned was this hot girl actually flirting with Zeke, the Baker Boy? "Ahem" Zeke said consciously when he noticed Precious gaze on him. He couldn't believe it himself. "Can we help you?" Sharpay asked Precious venomously. Precious switched her gaze to Sharpay. She looked Sharpay up and down a look of slight disgust on her face. "No, You can't" Precious replied. "Then could you excuse yourself so we can finish our conversation?" Precious smiled"of Course." She replied getting up out of her seat. She began walking away. "Actually." She said turning around "I think Zeke can help me." "What?" Zeke said surprised "I can?". "Yes Zeke you can." Precious replied walking over to him slowly. "You see, I have somewhat of a sweet tooth right now." Precious took the ball out of Zeke's hands and handed it too Gabriella. Precious continued to walk. "You do." Zeke asked unsure of what to do. Precious bit her lip and nodded slowly. "And I LOVE cookies." She finished. She was now standing between Zeke's legs which were hanging off the desk he was sitting on. She entangled her hands with his and began pulling them so his arms wrapped around his waist. "You do?" he asked "Well um I have some in my locker. I baked them fresh this morning. They're chocolate chip." "Really?" Precious asked bringing one of her hands up to her heart surprised. "I Love chocolate chip, they're my favorite!!" "Really?" Zeke repeated his eyes brightening up "Mine too!! Did you want some? 'Cause I mean we could go eat some right now if you want." "Cool" Precious agreed. Zeke slid off the desk and began leading Precious by the hand out the door. Precious shot one last smug glance back over her shoulder to Sharpay before they left.

Sharpay stared open mouthed as her boyfriend walked out the room holding another girls hand. She could not believe what had just happened. "Aheha" Gabriella let out a small laugh amused with the whole thing. Sharpay glared at her. "Not funny" she said. "Kelsi will you come to the bathroom with me?" Gabriella managed to squeak out while holding her laugh. "Sure" Kelsi replied also looking as if she would burst from laughter. They stumbled over to the door quickly. When they got outside they let their laughter out. "That was hilarious." Kelsi exclaimed. "Totally did see Sharpays face?" one word Priceless." They laughed even harder and gave each other hi-fives as the bell rang.

Heres the site where you can see Precious's pants:

.

Her Shirt:

.

Her shoes:

/ishop/images/758/vans_slip_on_fandango_

Her Hair looked like this, this is Jessica Alba and no I did not draw this,

.dk/images/drawings/stars/jessica_

HSM-FF

LATER THAT DAY

Zeke and Precious had spent all their in between class time together talking. Precious found out that Zeke was a really cool guy and Zeke found out that Precious wasn't that bad after all. It was lunch and they were walking in the hall eating some of Zeke's cookies. "Wow!! Seriously Zeke these are the best cookies I have ever tasted!!!" Precious told him. "Really? Well I'm a pretty good baker I guess. I still need to perfect my Crème Brule though." His replied. "Did you buy these?" "Oh no!!! I never buy the pre-packaged cookied. I make everything from scratch. I don't like the pre-packaged ones. It's like I can taste the wrapping." Zeke replied. "ZEKE!!!" Sharpay called from a little bit away. "Are you coming to lunch or what?" she asked. "Yeah, I'll be right there." He called back. He turned to Precious. "Well, I better go." "Yeah. Well thanks to you I don't think I'll ever be able to enjoy a pre-packaged cookie again. She said smiling. "Which is bad considering I have no idea how to make anything from scratch." "well, I could give you the recipe." He offered. "You can? Are you sure that's a good idea?" "Yeah. It's no problem. The recipe's not secret or anything. Now if you ask for the snicker doodle that's a different story." Zeke said laughing. "Secret Family Recipe or something?" Precious asked. "Oh yeah. Top secret. If my Mom had to choose between giving the recipe away or death, let's just say she wouldn't be here and the recipe would still be a secret." He laughed. "But the chocolate chip, I can give away." "Oh, okay well, here's the link to my homepage. You can just IM me." Precious took out a piece of paper and wrote her homepage address on it and gave it to him. "Okay cool. I'll see you later." Zeke said. He turned and ran over to Sharpay and they began walking to the cafeteria. Sharpay threw a glare over her shoulder to Precious. Precious just smiled and waved.

"Hey." Someone called to Precious. She turned to see Chad. He waved her over. He looked around secretively. Precious walked over to him confused. "Chad? What are you doing?" she asked. "Shhhh." Chad Shushed her. "Sorry." Precious whispered. "Look we need to get started on our English project." He told her. "Okay." she whispered "Wait, why are we whispering?" "What? Oh right." He raised his voice to its normal level. "So I was thinking…" "CHAD!!!" he was cut of by someone calling his name. They looked down the hall and saw Troy coming over to them with a basketball. "Shoot." Chad said he quickly pushed Precious to where she was hidden by the lockers. "Hey man, who were you talking to?" Troy asked. "What? I wasn't talking to anyone." Chad said. "Oh. Well the guys are gonna grab a bite to eat and then head over to the gym to get in some free throws. Are you coming?" "Yeah." Chad replied. "Cool. Let's go." Troy turned to head to the cafeteria. "We'll talk later." Chad whispered to Precious before heading to follow Troy. _Okay…That was weird. _Precious looked at her watch and smiled. _Let the show begin. _

A little bit later Precious was in the cafeteria. She saw Sharpay and her friends get up to leave, she quickly got up to meet them. "Hi Sharpay." Precious said. "Move invisible person." Sharpay said. "I love your top. It's beautiful." Precious replied. She was referring to Sharpay new beautiful shirt. "Thank you. Now get out the way." "It looks really expensive." Precious continued. "Nothing is too expensive for Sharpay Evans. It cost $300, which is more that you can afford." Sharpay said smiling sweetly. "And another thing, stay away from my boyfriend, or there will be hell to pay." She said threateningly. "I just love that top." Precious said. The top really was beautiful Precious almost didn't want to do it….almost. With that she dumped her whole plate of spaghetti on Sharpay's beautiful top. It smeared down the front, leaving a trail of red. Sharpay let out the most ear splitting scream ever. The cafeteria was filled with laughter. "YOU FREAK THIS STAIN IS NEVER GONNA COME OUT." Sharpay yelled looking horrified. "Well, I guess you'll just have to spend $300 more dollars to get a new one. Precious said sweetly. "But that shouldn't be a problem since nothing is too expensive for Sharpay Evan." She continued. Precious smiled at the shocked Sharpay. "Tootles." Precious said mocking Sharpay Cheery wave. With that she turned and walked out the cafeteria but not before throwing one last amused look at Sharpay.

You can see Sharpay's top here: it really is pretty:

.com/download/2005-9/brocade_blouse_

or here but Sharpay isn't wearing that skirt

.com/download/2005-9/brocade_blouse_

Sharpays bottoms:

.com/ag_prestige_slim_boot_cut_jeans_rgl1030_back_

and here

.com/ag_prestige_slim_boot_cut_jeans_rgl1030_front_

Sharpays Shoes:

.com/photos/64344521N00/164385133/in/photostream/

and here P.S IGNORE THE FOOT THE SHOES ARE CUTE!!!

.com/photos/64344521N00/164385135/in/photostream/

HSM-FF

Mr. Matsui was in his office looking over some papers. Sharpay stalked in and slammed her hands on top of the desk startling her principle. He jumped and looked up. "Ms. Evans, what can I do for you?" he looked at her shirt confused. "LOOK AT THIS. LOOK AT WHAT THAT FREAK DID TO ME." Sharpay yelled pointing to her top. "Who did this? What happened?" Mr. Matsui asked. "THAT FREAKY NEW GIRL. SHE DUMPED HER LUNCH ON ME. IN FRONT OF EVERYONE." "Sharpay stop yelling. Take a seat and tell me exactly what happened." Sharpay didn't sit down…she didn't stop yelling either. "NO, THAT NEW GIRL FROM STUPID CALIFORNIA. SHE DUMPED HER FREAKING SPAGHETTI ON ME, ON PURPOSE." "Precious? No, she's too sweet. She would never do something like that." "WHAT? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M MAKING THIS UP?" Mr. Matsui started to speak but Sharpay cut him off. "Look, she did this. And if you don't do something about it, I will." She threatened. "My Dad has real good connections and by time he's done with you, you won't be able to get a job as a school JANITOR." She whipped her iPhone and with one last "HA!" she turned and stomped out the office.

"LAURA!" Mr. Matsui called in his assistant. "Yes?" she came in quickly. "We may have a problem." Matsui said as he watched Sharpay through the window as she paced around angrily speaking on her phone. "Get Precious Flores in here." Matsui said. Sharpay hung up the phone and turned to look at the principle with a smug look on her face. "And get her in here fast."

HSM-FF

Precious was in her Chemistry class. Lunch was over but people were still whispering about the whole spaghetti thing. Precious was just counting down the minutes until she got called to the office. She just hoped she didn't get a punishment that was too serious. "Sorry students and teachers for this interruption. Will Precious Flores please report to the principle's office? Precious Flores to the principle office." The class turned to look at Precious. She put her binder in her backpack and zipped it up. She walked up to Mrs. Kendalls' desk. "Precious, did you do something wrong?" she asked. "Something like that. precious replied. Mrs. Kendall raised her eyebrows and handed Precious the homework. Precious smiled and took the paper from the teacher she left and headed down the hall to the stairs. She went into the office. The Secretary nodded for her to go straight into the principles office. Precious looked at the door and sighed. _Into the belly of the beast. _She walked in.

"DAD?" Precious said surprised to see her father there. "I thought you were out of town." Precious said. "Well I got a call from your school and thought you were hurt. It turns out you just decided to break the rules." Her dad replied. He was pissed. He had one hand on his hip(not in a gay way, not that I don't like gay people, I do like gay guys, they are SO nice, there's this one lesbian at my school and she kind of scare me but other than that I have nothing against gay people.) and his angry face on. Precious looked around the office and saw Sharpay glaring at her and what she guessed was Sharpay's Dad glaring at her Dad. Sharpay's looked like the typical Dad. he was a good height and weigh, he had brown hair and wore glasses. Seeing him next to Sharpay was like taking an apple and orange and saying they were related. They looked nothing alike. Mr. Matsui was also in the office.

"Well? Aren't you going to suspend her or something?" Sharpay asked. "Suspend? Don't you thik that's a little drastic?" Precious said. "No. You dumped your lunch on me." Sharpay shot back taking a step towards Precious threateningly. "With good reason." Precious said stepping forward to meet Sharpay. "What reason is that, loser?" "I think you know Ms. $300 shirt." "Don't be jealous cause you can't afford it."

"Me? Jealous of you? Yeah right. In your dreams Evans." "We all know you want to be just like me. It's so obvious." "Why would I want to be a stuck up spoiled brat like you?" "Because I'm better than you. I'm better than you'll ever be. The only thing you'll ever be is on the side of the road." That struck a nerve, Precious pushed Sharpay and tried to hit her. They tried to hit each other but their Dad's pulled them apart. "STOP!" someone yelled. They stopped swinging and glared each other. "Freak." Sharpay said. "Brat." "Future Hobo" Precious tried to get free of her Dad's grip and go after Sharpay again but couldn't. "Stop it. Stop it. Right now." Her Dad hissed at her angrily. "Sharpay." Mr. Evans said warningly to his daughter. "Sorry Daddy." She replied straightening out her clothes. "I blame the parents." Mr. Evans said. "Excuse me?" Julio said turning to look at William (Mr. Evans). "You heard me." Will replied. "Are saying I'm not a good parent?" Julio asked. "Look buddy, I don't want to start anymore trouble." "Too late, you just insulted my parenting skills." "Fine, yes I'm saying your parenting skills could use a little work." "Oh and your one to criticize." "Well, I'm not one to brag but my daughter didn't spill lunch on someone for no reason." "Ha, you obviously don't know your precious little princess if you think that." Precious interrupted glaring at Sharpay. "Quite Poor person." Sharpay said. Precious lunged at Sharpay again. Her Dad restrained her again. "Take monster of your and lock her up." Will said to Julio. "I am NOT a monster." Precious said to him. "Precious please, I can handle this. She is not a monster." Julio said.

"Take my advice and lock her up somewhere." Will said. "I'll tell you what you can do with your advice. You take it and shove it up your…" "ENOUGH!" Mr. Matsui cut him off. "ALL of you. Mr. Evans and Sharpay it is clear that precious did dump the lunch on Sharpay so you all are free to leave while Mr. Flores and I discus Precious' punishment."

The Evans left glaring at the Flores.

"Why'd you spill the lunch?" Matsui asked Precious. "Because I was tired of it." "Tired of what?" "Everything." "Do you care to elaborate.?" Precious looked away, she was not a snitch no matter what they did to her Precious didn't like telling on people. "What did they do Precious?" Julio asked. "I was tired of the teasing, and being made fun of, and the whispering when I walked down the hall and not having any friends." _Whoops, that slipped out._ "Who was teasing you?" Matsui asked. "I thought you had tons of friends. That what you told your mother." Julio said. _I lied, duh. Add it to the list of things I've done wrong which is getting pretty long. Hehe, I rhymed. _"Who was it?" Matsui repeated. Precious remained silent. _I'm no snitch. Nope. I've said too much already. I say nothing else. _"Was it Sharpay, and her friends?" _Duh. But I won't tell you that. _"It was. I know it was." Julio said. "And that's why you dumped your lunch on her isn't it." _Ding ding ding, wow Dad your smart. But I won't tell you that your right because I'm no snitch. _"See, Sharpay should be punished, she started it." Julio told Matsui. "Sharpay and her friends." "Sorry but I have to hear that from Precious." Matsui said. He secretly hoped she didn't say anything. He didn't want to have to take Troy and Chad off Basketball, that's all the school had really, well that's all Matsui thought. _Nope. You will get nothing from me. You're wasting your time._ "Precious, tell him." Julio said. _No Dad._ "Precious, just tell him and you won't be punished." _No Dad. _"Tell him Precious. Why aren't you saying anything. Just say yes." _No Dad. _precious looked at her Julio. "She's obviously not going to say anything so lets discuss her punishment." Matsui said relieved. _Okay…lay it on me. What do I have to do? Community service? Clean the chalkboards? I'm ready for whatever you got. _"She can clean all the chalkboards." Matsui suggested. Precious looked down with a smirk on her face. _Amateurs. _"Sports." Julio said observing his daughter. _What do you mean sports. _Precious's smirk slipped a little. "What about them." Matsui said. "Precious loves playing them." Julio said. Precious's smirk was now gone as she realized what her Dad was thinking. _No. He wouldn't. _"It's a pity she won't be able to participate this year." Precious' head snapped up. _What?_ "What?" she asked. "No sports." Her Dad said. "Okay, no sports." Matsui scribbled it down on a piece of paper. He tore of a copy and handed it to Julio and put the other in Precious' record. "But Dad, I'm trying out for soccer and tennis and track." Precious objected. "Not anymore you aren't. You should have spoken when it was time." Julio replied standing up. "Thank you Mr. Matsui." Julio shook Matsuis' hand and turned to leave. "But Dad I love sports. You can't take those away from me." Precious stood too but did not move. "Too late it's done. Now let's go." Julio said. "But dad…" Precious started sounding frantic. "Juliet this conversation is over you did it to your self now come on and let's go." Precious grabbed her stuff and stomped out the office.

The drive home was silent. When they pulled into the driveway neither one of them made a move to get out. "Precious I don't like taking away your sports." Julio started. _Yeah right whatever shut up and don't talk to me. _Precious didn't say anything. "You did this too yourself. You should have spoken up." _Shut up. _"Why'd you lie to us about having friends?" _because what did you want me to say._ "You know you can talk to your mother and I about anything." _SHUT UP._ "You don't have to start lying about things." "I hate you." Precious said calmly with that she got out the car and went into the house. "What happened Sweetheart?" Markita asked Precious. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I HATE YOU BOTH." Precious yelled as she ran upstairs she slammed her door and locked it. Downstairs Markita was looking alarmed and confused. Julio came in the house. "What happened to my daughter?" Markita said. Julio sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Long story."

HSM-FF

BACK AT SCHOOL

Sharpay had gone home too. The boys were at practice. "Man some day right?" Troy said shooting the ball. "Yeah, that new girl sure does know how to shake things up." Chad agreed he grabbed it after it went in and went to shoot for a three. "You know, she's actually really nice." Zeke said he grabbed the rebound. "Yeah, and I make straight A's." Jason said sarcastically blocking Zeke. They laughed. Zeke passed to Troy but Chad stole it and shot for a two. He scored "No really, I hung out with her all day and she was real nice." Zeke continued. He took it out and passed to Troy. He shot and scored "Yeah and I bet Sharpay's gonna bite your head off when you see her." Chad said taking it out and passing it to Jason. "Probably." Zeke said shrugging his shoulders. He blocked Jason's shot and passed to Troy. "And that doesn't bother you?" Jason asked. Troy shot for a three and missed. Zeke got the rebound. "A little bit yeah." He shot for a two and made it. Chad took it out and passed it too Jason. "That's why I'm glad I got Gaby." Troy said. "Shoot the outside Jay." Chad yelled. Jason shot it and it swished. "Nothin but net Baby!" He exclaimed. Zeke took it out and passed it to Troy quickly. "Game point." Troy said before he shot. It rolled around the rim and went in. "That 23. Game." Troy said going over to get some water and cool off. "What do you mean that's why your glad you got Gaby? I got Taylor. She's awesome." Chad said as the rest of them followed Troy. "Yeah and Kelsi rocks, in quite way." Jason said. They laughed. "Sharpay's cool too." Zeke added.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own HSM**

**RECAP**

_Precious got her revenge on Sharpay but it came at a price. She can't partici[ate in sports for the year. Bummer._

HSM-FF

Precious was in her room trying to do homework. _Ugh...i can't STAND my parents. Just because I dump lunch on someone I can't even do sports. That's BS. I had good reason for doing it too, but NO just because I won't snitch on them I get punished. I HATE THEM…BOTH OF THEM. _There was a knock on Precious' door. _Go away and leave me the hell alone. _"No one's in here." She said. "Precious, sweetie, open the door. I just want to talk to you." It was Julio. _Yeah right, and remind me that you ruined my life. _"Precious isn't talking to you right now, leave a message." "Well can you tell Precious that I'm sorry but it had to be done?" Julio said. "If Precious was speaking to you she'd say no it didn't. She'd say that your just punishing her for fun. She had a good reason for dumping her lunch on Sharpay. It wasn't her fault that she was a total loser. Precious got tired of being a nobody. She didn't tell her parents because they expect her to be perfect. She thought her parents want her to be smart and pretty and popular with lots of friends. But Precious doesn't have all of that here and she was afraid that her parents would be disappointed in her." Precious said and tears started to fall form her eyes. "But since Precious isn't talking to you she can't tell you all that." She finished. It was quiet for a moment. "I see." Julio said from the other side of the door. "Well could you tell Precious that her parents don't expect anything more of her than her best. Tell her that They're sorry if they made it seem like they expected so much of her and that the only reason they want her to do so much is because they know what she's capable of. They just want Precious to put her best foot foreward in all aspecks of her life. They just Precious to be all she can be and they know that's a lot." More and more tears were coming down here face. She got up and opened the door to see her Dad standing there. "Tell Precious that her parents love more than anything else in the world." Julio said looking in Precious' eyes. "I'll give her the message." Precious said and she rushed to hug her Dad. He hugged her back and let her cry all over one of his good shirts but he didn't care. "Dad?" Precious started. "Yes?" "I'm still mad at you." She pulled away and looked up at her Father. "But…I don't hate you." "I'm glad." Julio said smiling at Precious. She gave a weak smile back and turned to go back in her room. She turned to close the door and saw Julio looking at one of the family pictures on the hallway wall. He wiped a tear from his cheek and continued down the stairs. Precious silently shut her door.

She sighed and went to sit on her bed. She heard her laptop ding and knew she had got an IM. She went to look and read:

Bakerboy1 has signed on

Bakerboy1: hey Precious, it's me Zeke.

CaliGirl07 has signed on

CaliGirl07: heii Zeke hows it goin?

Bakerboy1: Good. u sure no how 2 shake things up dont u?

CaliGirl07: Yeah. I just got tired of all the crap and decided 2 fight back…I guess.

Bakerboy1: Yeah, so did u get suspended or sumthin?

CaliGirl07: No, My Dad decided I cant do any sports this year.

Bakerboy1: Ouch…bummer…

CaliGirl07: Yeah…major bummer…

Bakerboy1: I didn't no u did sports…which 1s…

CaliGirl07: soccer n tennis n track

Bakerboy1: wow…tri athlete huh? ...cool…so do u still want the recipe?

CaliGirl07: Yeah of course

Bakerboy1: go 2 my homepage and click on recipes and its under cookies…of course

CaliGirl07: Okay…I'll go take a look later on…thanks…

Bakerboy1: Cool….ur welcome…well I g2g do some homework…

CaliGirl07: okay cool…talk 2 u l8r?

Bakerboy1: Definitely.

CaliGirl07: ok…bye

Bakerboy1: bye

Bakerboy1 has signed off

Precious closed her laptop without signing off. She leaned back in her comfy bean bag chair and sighed. _What a day._ She heard another IM ding. _Who now? _She opened her laptop back up.

WildcatSuperstar has signed on

WildcatSuperstar: Precious?

CaliGirl07: Yeah…um…who is this?

WildcatSuperstar: Chad

CaliGirl07: oh…

WildcatSuperstar: Yeah…

CaliGirl07: So…wat can I do 4 u?

WildcatSuperstar: oh…rite…we need 2 get started on our project…

CaliGirl07: Yeah…u told me that already…I no…

WildcatSuperstar: Right…so…

CaliGirl07: so…..

WildcatSuperstar: Do u think u can come over so we can work on it?...

CaliGirl07: Yeah…sure…ok…

WildcatSuperstar; I mean today…

CaliGirl07: Yeah…ok…no problem…

WilcatSuperstar: I mean right now…

CaliGirl07: OH…rite…yeah ok…

WildcatSuperstar: ok then c u wen u get here

CaliGirl07: ok

WildcatSuperstar: Bye

CaliGirl07: Bye

WildcatSuperstar has signed off

CaliGirl07 has signed off

CaliGirl07 has signed on

CaliGirl07: Um..chad?

WildcatSuperstar has signed on

WildcatSuperstar: yeah?

CaliGirl07: I dont no where u live

WildcatSuperstar: Oh yeah, I live on Wooldridge drive

CaliGirl07: I don't know where that is

WildcatSuperstar: it rite off Pring road

CaliGirl07: I dont no where that is either

WilldcatSuperstar: Um…do u no where Furron street is?

CaliGirl07: um…no…

WildcatSuperstar: Gerry street?

CaliGirl07: No…

WildcatSuperstar: ok this aint workin…how bout I pick you up…

CaliGirl07: okay…that works…

WildcatSuperstar: where do u live?

CaliGirl07: I live on Searing Drive, 1476 Searing Drive, on the right side of the street n between the blue house n the yellow 1…

WildcatSuperstar: ok…I'll be there n 10 minutes…

CaliGirl07: ok…bye

WildcatSuperstar: Bye

CaliGirl07 has signed off

WildcatSuperstar has signed off

Ten minutes later Precious heard the doorbell ring. She grabbed her backback and hurried downstairs and saw her Mom open the door. "Hi?" she said warmly but also with a bit of surprise in her voice. "Um, i'm here to… " "CHAD" Precious cut off Chads' explanation. She hurried to leave. "Precious before we go we need to talk." Markita said putting her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. Precious turned from Chad and the door to her mom who was now standing a few feet away. "Mom can we talk later, I kind of to take care of something right now." Precious said. "Please." She continued when her Mom didn't reply. Markita looked from Precious to Chad and back again. She shook her head no and said "Fine, we'll talk later. I mean it we're talking later." She told Precious. "I know, we'll talk, I promise." Precious said quickly. She turned and pushed a confused looking Chad out the door down the walk and to his 2006 Chevrolet Camero(very nice car).

"Who was that?" Julio asked coming in the entrance way. Markita sighed "I have no idea." They watched Chad zoom down the street no doubt going over the speed limit. "You let our daughter go out with a stranger?" Julio asked. Markita turned to her husband. "Have you been eating my cookies?" She sniffed "You have haven't you?" "Uh…No." Julio said turning to walk away quickly. "Yes you have!" Markita exclaimed. Julio took off running and Markita chased him. "I WARNED YOU!!" Markita yelled after him. He laughed and zoomed around the corner slipping and falling. Markita jumped on top of him. They were both laughing. "You must now be punished." Markita said smiling evilly. "Yeah? What did you have in mind?" Julio asked grinning. "A little bit of this." Markita leaned down and kissed him. "And a little of that." She kissed him again. "And some more of this." She kissed one more time. Then she got up laughing and walked away. "WAIT!" Julio called after her. "DON'T GO I LIKE THAT PUNISHMENT!!" Markita tore off down the hall and around the corner. Julio chased after her, both of them laughing like crazy. So this is what true love looks like.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own HSM**

_Precious was bummed about her punishment. Chad imed her and they are meeting up to work on the English project._

HSM-FF

WITH PRECIOUS AND CHAD

Precious hurried to Chads car and got in. she let out a deep breath. _Thank god she didn't make a scene._ Markita could be like that sometimes, you know, overly dramatic. Chad got in the car looking confused about something. He started the car and sped off down the street doing way over the speed limit, but Precious didn't care. "Wow…you have a nice house." Chad said nervously. He didn't know what else to do. Yeah he could talk about Precious at school but he would do it to her face. He wasn't a total jerk. "Thanks." Precious said nervously. She knew Chad talked about her at school. Now that they were face to face she wasn't sure how he would act. A while later they pulled into the drive way of Chad house. "Nice house." Precious said as they got out the car. Honestly she was just glad that they were finally there. The ride had been long, quiet, and uncomfortable. Or maybe it just felt long because it was uncomfortable and quiet. Chad opened the door. "MOM, I'm BACK!!!" Chad yelled. He led Precious into the kitchen where his mom was reading a cookbook. "Hey Sweetheart." She said when they came in. Chad went over and gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek and then got a bottle of water from the fridge. _Aw…he kisses his Mommy. How sweet. _"Want one?" he asked Precious. "No thanks." She said politely. She let out a yelp as Chad threw her one anyway. She caught it. "Nice reflexes." Chad commented. "And this is?" Ms. Danforth said. "Oh, I'm Precious Flores." Precious said sticking her hand out. "I'm Dorthea Danforth. It's nice to meet you." Ms. Danforth said shaking Precious hand. "Well, if I had known you were this nice I would've had Chad bring you over here earlier." Dorthea complemented. Precious smiled "I just moved here." "Really from where?" "California." "Really? What part?" "ACTUALLY, Mom, we have to get started on our project." Chad interrupted.

He led Precious out the kitchen quickly and up to his room. It was a typical guys room. There were clothes on the floor, posters on the wall from school and baskeball things all over. It wasn't too messy. For a boys room. Precious stood in the doorway looking around. Until she saw something that made her heart stop, literally. "Are you going to go in?" Chad asked standing beside her. "Um….I uh…I can't work around red." Precious lied. The thing that was really bothering her was the biggest, scariest spider she had ever seen. It was in a glass cage on a table by Chads' dresser. "What? Our school color is red and you work there." Precious started backing out the doorway slowly. "Yeah but I can't work in there." She was terrified of spiders. Chad looked at her confused. He looked back at his room and slowly a look of realization and a smile creeped up on to his face. "Are you scared of spiders?" he asked grinning like a maniac. "No." Precious lied she shook her head quickly. "Not at all." She still looked terrified. "I should go bye."

She said quickly and rushed down the hall and stairs to the door. She skidded to a stop when she saw also about to leave she looked at Precious confused. "Leaving so soon?" she asked. Before Precious could answer Chad came zooming downstairs. "WAIT!!!! Don't Go!!!!" he yelled. He also skidded to a stop when he saw his mom about to leave. "Mom? Where you going?" "To the store. Is everything alright?" "Yeah, everythings fine." "Okay. I'll be back in a little." Dorthea said. She gave the two a look and left. Nothing happened until the heard the car zoom down the street. "I'm outta here." Precious said grabbing the door, she pulled the door open and got ready to leave. Chad strong arms grabbed her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. Precious arms were pinned to her sides. "Hey,hey,hey." He said. "Calm down." He told her. "it's okay." "No,no,no. I can't—I gotta—I nooo…" Precious stuttered. Chad felt her go weak against him. He slowly led her into the kitchen, arms still wrapped around her.

Precious was breathing fast. "Breathe,breathe. Deep breathes." Chad told her. Precious steadied her breathing. "Are you better now?" he asked. "A little." She replied he slowly loosed his grip around her. Precious sat down on the stool to the island. Chad got a glass and filled it with water from the fridge. He put it in front of her. She did nothing. "Drink." He ordered. She grabbed the water and took a feel swallows. Then she noticed Chad leaning against the fridge looking at her with an amused smirk on his face. "what?" she asked softly. "So your not scared of spiders huh?" Precious looked away from him avoiding his question. "You could've just told me. You didn't have to lie about it." "yeah right tell you so you could run off and tell your friends and then play some stupid prank on me at school and humiliate me?" Precious said glaring at him. Chads' smirk fell from his face. "I wouldn't do that." he said. "I'm sure you wouldn't." Precious got up and went into the hallway. She gathered her backpack and started for the living room. Chad followed. "I wouldn't. I'm a total jerk you know." "Oh, just at school right." She told him. She got out her things for the project. "You don't have to be so mean. I'm just trying to help." He said glaring at her. "Wow." Precious said. "You're trying to help me how? Oh that's right making fun of me at school, is helping me." "I dont always make fun of you." Chad protested. "Don't act all high and mighty. I know you do." "What makes you think you know so much about me?" "Because I was just like you in California." "Oh really?" Chad asked. "Yes really. As crazy as this sounds I had friends there. And I was popular and I made fun of people too." Precious said truthfully avoiding Chads' gaze. It was silent for a moment and all that could be heard was the sound of Precious writing. "So what happened? Why'd you have such a big change of heart? Did finally see the error of your ways or something?" Chad asked quietly. "I wish. I had to find out the hard way." Precious replied. "How?" "By moving here and being a total loser and really finding out what it feels like to be the one getting picked on instead of the bully. You and your friends should take a step back and think about what you say." She looked up dead into Chads' eyes. "Because God has a funny way of making things work out." She finished. Then she returned to her work. Chad felt guilty and annoyed because she was right. He went upstairs and got his work and went back to the living room. He looked at Precious as she sat on the floor working. He sat next to her and did the same.

It was quiet for a long time. For their projects each pair had a different scene form shakespeares' Romeo and Juliet. They had to analize the literaty devices used in the selection of text and also act out the scene or read the lines. Precious and Chad worked diligently for an hour or so before Chad spoke. "I can help you." "What?" Precious looked at him confused. He looked at her as well. "With the spider thing, I can help you." "Oh no! see I don't need help as long as I stay away. And that's exactly what I plan on doing." Precious replied. "Yeah but one day you won't be able to stay away. I can help." He got up. "C'mon." he held out his hand for her. "No." he sighed and pulled her to her feet by her arm. "HEY! Let go." He took her upstairs. "no no no no no no no no." She repeated. As they got closer to the room. "This is a bad idea. I'm terrified of spiders. You don't understand." They stopped at Chads' door. "Why are you scared?" "Because they're scary." "That's not a very good reason." "I didn't say it was." He started taking her in the room. "No I can't go in there." "Yes you can." "No I can't." Precious argued as tears started to in voluntarily well up in her eyes. "are you crying?" Chad asked in unbelief." "No." Precious said as the tears spilled over. "Are you really that scared?" He asked. She didn't reply. "Look, you can do it." Chad told her soothingly. He wrapped his arms around her from the back again and led her into the room slowly,her arms pinned to her sides again. Precious started breathing hard. It was like she was hyperventilating. "Shhhhh. Breathe Precious. Deep breathes." Precious steady her breathes as she stood in Chads' arms. "See, its not that bad." "Yeah." Precious agreed softly. After a while of standing like that Precious and Chad headed out the room and into the kitchen. Precious drank some water. "Was that so bad?" "I guess not." She replied. "I'm tired of reading Shakespeare. Let's do something else."

Chad went out the sliding door to the backyard. Precious followed. There was a big yard with a pool and basketball court and everything else. Chad picked up a basketball and started dribbling and shooting. "Of course." Precious said to herself quietly. She stepped onto the court and into the warming sun. "Are you any good?" Chad asked referring to the basketball. Precious did a little frown. "I'm alright. I don't relly like basketball. I'm a soccer player and track runner." Chad looked amazed. "You do sports?" "Yeah. But not this year." "Why not?" "Yeah….that whole lunch Sharpay thing killed all my chances to do sports this year." "They said you couldn't play?" "If by they you mean my parents then yes." "Harsh." Chad said sympathetically. "Tell me about it." Precious replied. "I run Track too ya know." Chad said proudly. "Really?" Precious replied an amusing look on her face. "Yeah. You look….surprised." "A little." "Why?" "I thought you were all about basketball that's all." "Well—" Chad started but was cut off by someone yelling his name from the house. "OUT HERE!!!" Chad called back. A few seconds later Troy appeared at the door. "Hey!" Chad said surprised. "Hey." Troy said slowly looking from Precious to Chad. There was an awkward silence. "Um…I uh I'm gonna go." Precious said. "Okay. I'll help you get your stuff." Chad said following Precious into the house and avoiding Troys 'what the hell?' look. Dorthea was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled delicious. Precious walked quickly to the living room. "So um…maybe we can work some more a different time." Chad said a sorry expression on his face. Precious smiled "Sure. Okay." Chad smiled relieved. "um, I'll drive you home." He offered "Okay." Precious replied. Then Troy walked in.

"Hey Chad. Can talk to you a minute?" he asked. "Sure." Chad said. He smiled at Precious then followed Troy out the living room and upstairs. _Wow. Chad's a pretty cool guy. Maybe he's not such a jerk. He's kinda cute too. well, for a Beef Jerky guy. I mean…he doesn't have that California Tan that I'm used to but he's still a good looking guy._

**Meanwhile upstairs with Troy and Chad**

"Can I ask you a Pretty obvious question?" Troy said. "What?" Chad replied. "What is she doing here?" "Well right now she's waiting for a ride home so if I could just—" Chad tried to leave. "No. seriously what she doing here?" "We were working on our English project." "Are you sure?" Troy asked. "Yes I'm sure. Am I under arrest for murder? What's with all the questions?" Chad asked annoyed. "Dude, I'm just…worried?" "Worried about what?" Chad asked.

**Meanwhile downstairs with Precious **

Troy and Chad were taking forever. Precious decided to go see what the holdup was. She was walking upstairs. She stopped when she heard Troy and Chad talking about her. She heard Chad say "Yes I'm sure. What's with all the questions?"

**Back upstairs with Troy and Chad**

"I'm worried about you." "what's wrong." "Well, if your seen hanging out with her then say goodbye to your reputation." "What?!" "C'mon Chad. You know she's a loser. I don't mean to sound rude but did you really build up your rep just to have it torn down bye some California loser?""Well…I guess not." Chad said slowly. "Hey dude. I'm just looking out for you." Troy said walking over to Chads bed. "I mean first your working with her, then your hanging out with her and eating lunch together and pretty soon you start dating her and it's all down hill form there ya know." "Hey I don't like her okay. I'm just…working with her for the project." Chad said. "you're with Taylor. You do realize this." "I said I don't like her." "are you sure because you two seemed to be a little too friendly if you ask me." Troy replied his eyebrows raised. Chad knew that Troy wouldn't let this go unless he said something to totally convince him. "Look I could never like a nobody like Precious Flores okay. dude come on. You said it yourself she's a total loser." Chad said not knowing that Precious was listening to their every word. Her eyes welled up involuntarily as she heard him. She raced down the stairs grabbed her backpack and out the door. She began to run down the street as tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't know which way to go but she ran anyway turning random corners. She couldn't believe she had thought Chad was actually nice. No. he was just like all the other guys at East frickin High. Chad walked downstairs after his conversation with Troy to find the door wide open. He quickly glanced in the living room to see if Precious was in there. No she wasn't.

"Mom have you seen Precious." He asked his mom as he walked in the kitchen. "I thought she was with you." Dorthea said stunned. "Uh oh." Chad said. He raced passed Troy who had just come downstairs and outside. "Whats wrong dude where's the fire." Troy asked confused. "Precious is gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Markita said into the phone. Dorthea had called and explained that Precious had run away. "She doesn't know her way back. She could be anywhere." Panic was evident in Markitas voice. Julio grabbed his keys and ran out the door to the car. "We're going out to look for her too." Markita told Dorthea after she was informed that Chad had already started looking. Markita hung up quickly and hurried to go find her daughter.

"This sucks, this sucks, this sucks." Precious said to herself. She had no idea where she was and it was dark out. "Where the hell am i?" she asked herself. She spotted a bus stop up a head. There was no one there. There was no one anywhere on this street. It was just a bunch of buildings, empty ware houses maybe. She walked to the bus stop and decided to wait for the bus to come and get some info from the driver. She sat down and sighed. Her phone rang again and she saw it was Chad…again. She contemplated answering. She was about to when someone called out to her.

"Hey!" she looked up and saw a group of boys stumbling towards her. They looked about her age. And drunk too. she got up and began walking the opposite way. "Hey!" they called again. She kept walking. She turned a corner and leaned against a brick building. She pulled out her phone and dialed Chads' number. He picked up before the first ring was done.

"Precious!" his voice was frantic.

"Chad." She said relieved.

"Where are you?"

"um…I don't know. Help me. I think some guys are following me." She explained scared.

"okay. calm down. Um…do you see any street signs, landmarks anything?" she started walking looking frantically.

"Uh…no just a bunch of buildings. I think old warehouses maybe." She turned a corner and bumped into one of the drunken boys. She gasped and stepped back.

"Hey there sweetness." He said. The smell of alcohol covered his breath. She turned and ran the opposite way she'd come.

"Precious? what's going on?" Chad asked.

"Chad! Help me." She gasped out as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I will. I promise nothing will happen to you ." he said panicking. Precious skidded to a stop as two more boys came around the corner in front of her.

"oh " she breathed. She looked behind her. They were closing in. "Chad!" she whispered.

"Precious. Calm down. We're calm down" Chad told her. She let out a scream as someone grabbed her from behind. The phone was snatched from her hand. She screamed and fought to get away but the boy had a firm grip on her. She felt a cold object at her throat.

"shut up or I'll kill you."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own HSM.**

**RECAP**

_Precious went to Chads and they wroked on the project. Just when she was starting to like him, she heard Chad saying some mean things to Troy, who had stopped by unexpectedly. Precious ran out of Chads and iended up in an unfamiliar nieghborhood. Chad kept calling but she ignored them. When she finally answered the call she was attacked._

HSM-FF

"oh " she breathed. She looked behind her. They were closing in. "Chad!" she whispered.

"Precious. Calm down. We're calm down" Chad told her. She let out a scream as someone grabbed her from behind. The phone was snatched from her hand. She screamed and fought to get away but the boy had a firm grip on her. She felt a cold object at her throat.

"shut up or I'll kill you." A voice whispered in her ear. She immediately stopped moving and screaming. There were 4 boys. One holding her and two hanging back while the other one smoked a cigarette in front of her. He had her phone.

"I'm sorry. She's unavailable right now. Can I take a message." He asked into the phone. Precious heard Chad yell something unadible back. The boy laighed and threw the phone to one of the boys that were hanging back. "get rid of it." he ordered. The boy took of down the street while the others dragged Precious into an alley. The leader threw off his cigarette and stepped towards Precious.

"My my my, you are a pretty one." He said grabbing her chin. She yanked her face out of his hands. He laughed again. "I like em feisty." He grabbed Precious' arm and bragged her deeper into the alley. "Watch." He ordered the other two. They obediently turned to face the street.

The leader shoved Precious against the brick wall. She stood facing him determined. He surveyed her.

"that's sad. Can't get a real girlfriend so you have to force girls to have sex with you." Precious taunted. He smirked and his hand slapped her across the face. She fell to her knees and he yanked her back up by her hair. He force her head up towards the sky.

"I've got a girlfriend Kitten. I just like to feel girls squirm." He whispered. He pushed her back against the wall and his lips were on hers in a forceful kiss. His toungue forced it's way in her mouth and she bit it…hard. He roared and dropped her. He wiped his mouth which was bleeding. He glared at her, every bit of amusement was gone from his face.

"You stupid !" he yelled and he kicked her in the stomach. She yet out a short yell of pain. He yanked her up from her hair again. "You want it rough? I'll give it to you rough Kitten." He said in her ear. He threw her against the wall and ripped her shirt at the top. His body was grinding on hers so hard she was sure it was leaving bruises. She kneed him in the groin. He let out a raor of pain. She took this time to try to escape he grabbed her foot as she was running and she tripped and fell she felt her jaw slam against the ground and blood gushed into her mouth. She ignored the pain and kicked him in the face. He rolled to the side dodgeing her second kick. She tried to get up and run again but he tackled her and they fell again. Her elbows and knees scaped the rocky ground. He was on top of her now. He slapped her and her head snapped to the right hard. He began to choke her. She clawed at his hands trying to get him off her throat. He leaned closer and started licking her face. She tried to fight him of but she was getting weaker. He ripped the rest of her shirt open and surveyed her body covered only by her bra now. He was breathing hard and excitement was in his eyes.

"This should be fun." He said. Precious found the strength to punch him. She hit him square in the jaw. He lost his grip on her throat. She flipped him off and began running to the mouth of the alley. She was coughing and gasping for air. She was grabbed from behind again. He wrestled her to the ground. The two boys were running towards them to help their leader. Precious saw someone run by the alley.

"Chad!" she managed to yell. The figure came running into the alley followed by another…Troy. They fought with the two boys . Precious escaped from the leaders grip and ran for the mouth of the alley. She was followed by Chad and Troy. She leaned against the building for support.

"Precious." Chad ran to her.

"C'mon." Troy yelled running by them. Chad helped Precious to his car. As soon as they were in Troy zoomed off.

Precious sat back and focused on her breathing. Chad called her parents, his mom, and Troys parents. He didn't tell them what happened just to meet them at the hospital. Precious stared out the window silently crying.

HSM-FF

AT THE HOPISTAL

"Oh my God." Markita exclaimed when she saw her daughter. She ran over to the hospital bed and hugged her. Tears ran down her cheeks. Precious had bruises all over her body. Her face,arms,legs, everywhere.

"Are you alright?" her father asked. She nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were in the room as well as Troy, Chad, and his mom. Two police men walked in. both male.

"I'm Detective Mathers and this is Detective Johnson." The older man said. They showed their badges. "We're going to need to get a full report from all three of you." Detective Mathers said. "We can do it here if you like."

"No." Precious said. Everyone looked at her astonished.

"Sweety are you sure your ready to leave." Markita asked.

"I'm fine Mom. I just don't want to stay in a hospital." She said.

"Very well. Would you like us to escort you to the police station?" Mathers asked.

"no. my mom and dad can take me." Precious said.

"What about you two." He asked Chad and Troy. They both refused and wanted to go with there parents too.

HSM-FF

AT THE POLICE STATION

Precious was telling everyone what had happened. She'd started at the part where she'd gone to the bus stop.

"I was about to answer the call when I heard someone call out Hey to me. I looked and saw 4 boys. They looked drunk. I got up and began walking the other way. I turned a corner and stopped and called Chad I told him that I was being followed and he asked where I was. I told him I didn't know and that I was said everything was going to be okay and asked if there were any street signs or landmarks. I started walking to look and I didn't see one. I turned another corner and bumped into one of the boys. I could smell the alcohol coming off him. He said hey sweetness. I turned and ran the way I'd come. I told Chad to help me and he promised nothing would happen to me. Then two more boys came around the corner in front of me. I stopped running and looked back. They were closing in on me. Before I could do anything someone grabbed me from behind. I struggled and they took away my phone and they put something to my throat and told me to shut up or they'd kill me so I did. The leader talked to Chad and told him that I was busy and couldn't come to the phone and to leave a message. Chad said something but I couldn't hear. The leader laughed and gave the phone to one of the other boys and told him to get rid of it. he dragged me farther into the alley and told the other two to keep watch. He tried to rape me but I fought him off the whole time until Chad and Troy came and then I escaped and we got in the car and left as fast as we could." She was trying not to cry by the end.

"did you see what any of the boys looked like?" Mathers asked.

"No." she replied.

"not even the one that tried to rape you?" he asked.

"No." she replied wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Why did you run away?" Mathers asked.

"Because. I heard Troy and Chad talking and I got mad and I just wanted to leave." She responded truthfully. Chad put his head in his hands. His mom rubbed his back soothingly. Troy just sat like a robot staring at the floor.

"Can I go home now?" Precious asked wiping more tears.

"Of course." Mathers said. Everyone got up to leave. "if she remembers anything give me a call." Mathers told Julio. Precious was heading to ther car when Chad called her back.

"are you alright?" he asked her.

"no." she responded

"me either." He told her. "I'm really sorry." He said.

"me too." she said and got in the car and went home.

HSM-FF

LATER THAT NIGHT

Precious sighed and looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. She couldn't sleep. She heard her computer ding and she looked at it. it was Chad.

WildcatSuperstar has signed on

WildcatSuperstar: Precious…r u awake?

CaliGirl07 has signed on

CaliGirl07: Yeah

WildcatSuperstar: I can't sleep

CaliGirl07: me either

WildcatSuperstar: I wish I'd arrived sooner…I just didn't know where u were…if I had mayb….idk…just mayb I guess…

CaliGirl07: I don't wanna talk about it

WildcatSuperstar: o…sorry

WildcatSuperstar: ….4 everything

WildcatSuperstar: including wat u heard n my room

WildcatSuperstar: with me n Troy…

WildcatSuperstar:…r u there?

WildcatSuperstar: I no u r…

WildcatSuperstar: Plz say something…

CaliGirl07: it's Troy and I not me and troy

WildcatSuperstar: …

WildcatSuperstar: u h8 me dn't u

CaliGirl07: no…shuld i?

WildcatSuperstar: I wood if I were u…I'd h8 me big time…

Caligirl07: I no…

WildcatSuperstar: I want u 2 no I didn't mean any of it…I jus said it 4 troy…

CaliGirl07: wat do u mean?

WildcatSuperstar: well….u no how r skool is…it's all about popularity n stuff…Troy was jus tryin 2 look out 4 me…I guess…he didn't mean 4 it 2 end up like this.

CaliGirl07: mayb that's the problem…ur so concerned about popularity 2 much

WildcatSuperstar:…ur rite

CaliGirl07: I no…

WildcatSuperstar: but I really didn't mean any of it…

CaliGirl07: how can I trust that?

WildcatSuperstar:…

WildcatSuperstar: by trusting me.

CaliGirl07: honestly I don't think I can even do that.

WildcatSuperstar: Try

CaliGirl07: last time I started to trust you and I ended up hearing wat u said in ur room…and it…it hurt.

WildcatSuperstar:…

CaliGirl07: I really thought u'd b different from all the other fake people EH but I was wrong….way wrong….

WildcatSuperstar: that's not true…

CaliGirl07: prove me wrong…

WildcatSuperstar: I'm not fake…I care about u…that's why I was there tonite to help u…

CaliGirl07: yeah well so was Troy…

WilcatSuperstar: he cares 2 he jus doesn't no how 2 show it…

CaliGirl07: and u do?

WildcatSuperstar: no but I'm willing to try if u give me a chance

CaliGirl07…

CaliGirl07: u have a girl

WildcatSuperstar: not the 1 I want…

CaliGirl07: if u don't wanna b wit taylor why'd u do it in the 1st place

WildcatSuperstar: cuz….ever1 said we look good 2gether…

CaliGirl07: who care what other people say…oh right…u do…way 2 much.

WildcatSuperstar: I no…but I'll change…

CaliGirl07: 4 me?

WildcatSuperstar: no…4 me…

CaliGirl07: well that's good.

WildcatSuperstar: Precious…I really like u. I no we can't be 2gether rite now and I no it's stupid 2 say while i-m-ing u but its true…I really like u.

CaliGirl07: Chad…

WildcatSuperstar: it's okay if ur not interested n me that way, jus say so…

CaliGirl07: no its not that…I'm interested n u it's jus that….

WildcatSuperstar: what?...say it….i can take it…do u already have a BF?

CaliGirl07: no…

WildcatSuperstar: What is it?

CaliGirl07: I g2g…

WildcatSuperstar: watevr it is u can tell me Precious…

CaliGirl07: I g2g…

WildcatSuperstar: of course u do…so go…

CaliGirl07:…Chad don't b mad me plz…

WildcatSuperstar: I though u g2g…

CaliGirl07: Chad….r u mad?

WildcatSuperstar: yes

CaliGirl07: y

WildcatSuperstar: bcuz I jus told u that I have feelings 4 u. I told u wat I never told any1 else about taylor, that I don't even like her. u still don't trust me….watevr…jus go…

CaliGirl07: Chad…

WildcatSuperstar: WHAT???? What do u want. Y r u still here????

CaliGirl07: Chad…

WildcatSuperstar: What so now your stuck….jus go Precious…n don't bother talking 2 me anymore either…

CaliGirl07: Chad plz don't b like that…

WildcatSuperstar: Bye

CaliGirl07: Chad C'mon don't do this…

WildcatSuperstar: Bye

CaliGirl07: CHAD!!!! Ur being really annoying…

WildcatSuperstar: Bye

CaliGirl07: Ur acting like a lil kid…

WildcatSuperstar: Bye

CaliGirl07:….

CaliGirl07 has signed off.

WildcatSuperstar: I mean it 2. don't bother talking 2 me anymore….Bye.

WildcatSuperstar has signed off.

Chad slammed his laptop shut and layed down. He really liked Precious. He could tell. When she was missing it felt like he was falling apart. He was amazed at the effect she had on him so quickly. You can't help who you like. He lay there thinking until his mom knocked on his door.

"come in." he said quietly. She walked in and sat on the edge of his bed.

"you okay sweety?"

"No" he responded.

"me either." Dorthea agreed. "Chad…what did you say?" she asked tentatively. He looked at her blankly. "What did she hear? Why'd she leave? What'd you say?" she asked afraid of the answer. She loved her son but sometimes he made stupid mistakes and let other people influence him into doing stupid things…like leaving the girl he had feelings for. Chad looked away knowing his Mom would be disappointed in what he was going to say.

"I called her a loser and said that I could never like someone like her." He said. It was quiet for a second.

"Why?" Dorthea asked. She wasn't angry like he'd expected but she was disappointed.

"because…Mom you don't understand. At school she really is a loser. She has no friends. She gets made fun of ALL the time." As he said this it hurt to talk about Precious that way. "Troy asked if I was into her and he wouldn't let it go. No matter how much I said no. so I said something to make him forget all about it." it was quiet again. Chad looked at his mom a look of pain on his face. "Mom say something." He begged.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked.

"that I'm stupid. That I made a mistake. That it's all my fault what happened to her tonight. That I shouldn't be so concerned with what other people say and that I should follow my heart instead." He said.

"Chad." Dorthea sighed. "you don't need me to tell you all that. you already know that because you just said it."

"But Mom I need your help. I need your advice. Mom!" he said frantically as she got up to leave. "Mom! Tell me." She sat back down.

"Chad. Have you told her how you feel?" Dorthea asked.

"Yes." He said.

"What'd she say?"

"She had something to say but was afraid of how I'd react so she didn't tell me. I got mad at her and told her not to bother me anymore." Chad said sadly. Dorthea was silent. She got up to leave again. Chad sat up.

"Mom! Don't go! I need your help. HELP ME!!!" he yelled at her distressed. She turned to him.

"I don't know what to tell you son." She responded.

"TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!" he yelled. She shook her head.

"I can't do that. you have to figure it out yourself." Then she left. leaving him with more questions than answers.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own HSM.**

**RECAP**

_Precious was attacked but saved by Chad and Troy. Chad admits his feeling for her and she has something to say but she doesn't tell him. He gets mad at her. He talks to his mom but she leaves him more questions than answers._

HSM-FF

ONE WEEK LATER

Precious sat up and looked around her room. 7 days had passed since the incident and she hadn't talked to Chad since. They still had a project to do but it seemed so trivial compared to what she was going through without him to talk to for comfort. She never expected to feel this way. Especially about him. Gabriella had called to make sure Precious was okay. She's really nice. What had happened had spread through school, which Precious hadn't returned to yet. She decided to go tomorrow. She'd be able to handle it.

HSM-FF

THE NEXT DAY

Precious was exhausted by lunch. Watching Chad and pretending everything was fine when it wasn't was exhausting. Everyone had stopped making fun of her at least but it was even worst almost because now they all looked at her with pity in their eyes. Even Sharpay had made no rude comments. Precious was putting her books in her locker when she heard Michelle call her.

"Hey." Michelle said. Precious turned around.

"Hey." She replied.

"So…." Michelle said awkwardly. Precious smiled and began walking away. "Wait." Michelle called her back. Precious turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" Michelle asked. Precious squinted her eyes.

"Sure." She said skeptically. They got their food and sat at an empty table. "Look. I don't want your sympathy." Precious explained. "So if your doing this because you feel sorry for me then don't." she said.

"No." Michelle said simply. "Look I just miss hanging out with you and I feel real bad about what happened between us. I know we can't start over but can we at least…start fresh again?" Michelle asked.

"Sure." Precious said happy to have her friend back. They ate and talked a little and then Gabriella and Kelsi showed up.

"Hey." They said to Precious and Michelle and sat down.

"I'm really glad your back." Gabriella said to Precious, who was confused.

"Thanks." She said skeptically.

"What you doing here?" Michelle asked bluntly. Kelsi frowned.

"We want to eat with you guys." She said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah but why?" Michelle asked as she and Precious exchanged looks.

"Look, in the beginning we didn't approve of what happened. You know, how they made fun of you and stuff. So we decided that we're going to be your friend." Kelsi said to Precious.

"That is if you except us. We'll understand if you don't" Gabriella finished. Precious looked at Michelle who shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay." Precious said. They began talking and they all got along easily. Lots of people looked at the group confused but they said nothing. Precious had been staring at Chad across the room when Gaby interrupted her thoughts.

"you know they broke up right?" she said to Precious.

"Who?" Precious asked confused.

"Chad and Taylor." Kelsi replied.

"What?When?Why?" Precious asked confused.

"You didn't know?" Michelle asked astonished.

"No. I barely came to school today." Precious responded.

"Well, Chad and Troy came back the day after your incident and Taylor said that she liked someone else and they broke up." Gaby explained.

"Who?" Precious asked interested.

"Damien." Michelle said. "By the way he made the basketball team after I practically forced him to sign up." She said rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Precious said amazed. Michelle nodded. "Well how does Chad feel about that?" Precious asked.

"He's cool with it. he said that Taylor was right that they should break up and he and Damien are friends." Kelsi said shrugging.

"I was a little bummed at first because they made such a cute couple but whatever." Gaby said. Precious looked back over at Chad and sighed. "What's wrong?" Gaby said to her.

"Nothing." Precious said even though she was obviously lieing. Gaby knew she

was but let it go.

HSM-FF

IN P.E.

Precious finished getting dressed and walked into the gym. Boy had she missed it. Gaby and Kelsi were sitting with Michelle and the called her over. She went over and sat down. A minute later Sharpay and Taylor came and joined the group. Taylor said hi and Sharpay gave Precious a tight smile. Precious returned it tentatively. They resumed talking though Sharpay said nothing. A while later Troy, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Damien, and Chad came over. Everyone said hi to Precious except Chad and Troy. Chad sat as far away as Precious as he could manage while still being apart of the group. Troy sat with Gabriella looking tense and said nothing. Everyone made apologies to Precious for the way they'd been acting except Sharpay and Troy. They were the quietest. Precious got along well with everyone. They were talking about what had happened. Precious felt a little uncomfortable but she didn't tell them.

"I think I would have peed my pants." Kelsi said to Precious who gave her a tight smile. "

I think it's really brave what you did." Sharpay spoke for the first time since they'd been in class. Precious looked at her surprised. "Fighting that boy like that was really courageous of you. And I know that I wouldn't have been able to do it." Sharpay said sincerely.

"Thanks." Precious said quietly to her.

"Look. I know that we haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot. That seems to happen to me a lot. But I…I'm sorry." Sharpay said nervously. Precious smiled

"me too." she responded.

"so can we at least try to be friends?" Sharpay asked. Precious nodded and said

"Yeah. We can."

HSM-FF

LATER THAT DAY

Precious was walking out to the parking lot from school when Troy stopped her.

"Precious I'm sorry." He said.

"for what?" she asked.

"Everything. I was so mean. I turned into the guy version of Sharpay." He said disgustedly. Precious laughed. "the reason I haven't talked to you much today is because…" he stopped hesitantly and then continued "Well I kinda blame myself for what happened to you. I convinced Chad to say that stuff when I should have just left it alone. I mean it's none of my business if you two like each other." He stopped and looked at Precious. "You two do like each other right?" He asked.

Precious sighed and said "I don't know…I don't think so."

"oh! Well anyway I shouldn't have butted in. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me" Troy continued.

Precious nodded and said "yeah." Troy smiled and started walking away "Hey Troy." Precious called him and he turned. "I don't blame you for what happened. You shouldn't either." She told him. He stood astonished for a second then smiled again.

"Thanks." He said and left.

HSM-FF

A WEEK LATER

Precious was in her room crying. She couldn't stop thinking about Chad. At school they hadn't said a word to each other. He hadn't even looked her way for two whole weeks and it was killing her. She needed to talk to him. She logged on and sent him a message:

Chad,

I know you told me to leave you alone. I just….i just want to say… okay. I'll leave you alone.

Precious.

She lost her nerve and sent the horrible message. Chad read it and something in him hurt but he ignored it. and simply replied.

Good…Bye.

Precious read the message and cried even harder. She went to the Chatroom and sent a message to Gaby.

CaliGirl07: Gabby…r u there?

Gabster has signed on

Gabster: yeah I'm hear…wats up

SharpayAllDay has signed on

SharpayAllDay: I'm here 2

CompostionKelsi has signed on

CompositionKelsi: hey guys I'm here

ScholasticMcKessie has signed on

ScholasticMcKessie: Present and accounted 4

MichelleNotKwan has signed on

MichelleNotKwan: Wats going on?

CailGirl07: idk wat 2 do…Chads really mad me

Gabster: y

CaliGirl07: bcuz…well after the incedent he messaged me and said that he liked me and I didn't want to tell him something and he got real mad and told me not to bother him anymore. Today I messaged him and said that id leave him alone and all he said was .

ScholasticMcKessie: wat a jerk…

Gabster: I agree

SharpayAllDay: I've known he was a jerk all along

CompositionKelsi: well that wasn't very nice

SharpayAllDay: bite me

MichelleNotKwan: Just 4get about him Precious.

Gabster: yeah if he's too dumb to know that you need him in your life…even as just a friend…then he doesn't deserve your time of day.

CaliGirl07: NO!!! you guys don't understand. I DO like Chad…a lot…

SharpayAllDay: I knew that all along too…

TaylorMcKessie: me 3. that's 1 reason I wanted 2 break up with him.

CaliGirl07: Really?

ScholasticMcKessie: Yup…after after the incident he came back to skool and I could tell sumthing was different with him…I knew he had feelings for some1 else. He was always staring off into space and I could tell his mind was somewhere else…precious he really likes you…

CaliGirl07: if he really liked me he would be suffering just like me…he wouldn't be able to just cut me off like he has... He wouldn't be able to just 4 get about me…

WildcatSuperstar has signed on

WildcatSuperstar: I can't…

Gabster: Chao

Gabster has exited chatroom

SharpayAllDay: tootles…

SharpayAllDay has exited chatroom

ScholasticMcKessie: later

ScholasticMcKessie has exited chatroom

CompositionKelsi: Bye Precious

CompositionKelsi has exited chatroom

MichelleNotKwan: adios

MichelleNotKwan has exited chatroom

CaliGirl07:…Chad…I didn't know you were there

WildcatSuperstar: I know…

CaliGirl07:oh….

WildcatSuperstar: did u mean it….wat u told them?... that u've bin suffering without me?...

CaliGirl07:…yes…

WildcatSuperstar: …Precious…I'm sorry…I was being stupid…the truth is… I can't live without you…

CaliGirl07: Really?....because u sure seemed fine skool without me…

WildcatSuperstar: I mite have looked fine but inside I was suffering…I just wanted to reach over and take u in my arms and never let you go…Precious…I think…that…I ..i…I love u….

CaliGirl07:…

WildcatSuperstar: I'm not sure because I'm not sure I even know what love is but…I think I do…probably…yeah…love you…

CaliGirl07:…

WildcatSuperstar: plz say something other than … you're making me really nervous…

CaliGirl07: I'm moving.

WildcatSuperstar: …

WildcatSuperstar: …

WildcatSuperstar: where

CaliGirl07:…back 2 California…

CaliGirl07: Plz don't h8 me…

WildcatSuperstar has signed off

Precious sighed and layed on her bed. He loved her. Chad loved her. And she was leaving.

HSM-FF

LATER THAT NIGHT

A while later Precious was doing some homework and her computer dinged.

ImaPlayMaker: R U SERIOUS???

CaliGirl07:Who is this?

ImaPlayMaker: Troy….

CaliGirl07: Oh…I guess Chad told you then….

ImaPlayMaker: Yes he did….how can you do this 2 him...he tells you he loves you and you tell him your moving???

CaliGirl07:I didn't think he'd say that… I didn't want him 2 find out like that…it just came out…

ImaPlayMaker: wow….

CaliGirl07: Yeah…I feel really bad for saying it that way…you should never respond like that when someone tell you they love you Troy…just a piece of advice…

ImaPlayMaker: thanks….but I think I learned that already…

CaliGirl07: I really do feel horrible about it…

ImaPlayMaker: WELL YOU SHOULD…

CaliGirl07: I do…

ImaPlayMaker: I wouldn't even tell someone that way….that was beyond brutal…

CaliGirl07: I know…

ImaPlayMaker: seriously…that was like… worse than Sharpay…that was like stabbing him in the heart…

CaliGirl07: Um…YOU'RE NOT HELPING….

ImaPlayMaker: oh sorry…

CaliGirl07: it's okay…I deserve it…

ImaPlayMaker: whend u find out u were moving?

CaliGirl07: ……..the night of the incident…

ImaPlayMaker: WHY DIDN'T U TELL HIM SOONER????…it would have bin less painful…

CaliGirl07: I know but I couldn't do it…he'd just told me he liked me…

ImaPlayMaker; that's what u didn't wanna tell him that night huh?

CaliGirl07:yeah…I wanted 2 wait but he got mad me and we haven't talked since then til today…. I should have told him that night…I just made it worse by waiting…

ImaPlayMaker: yeah…you did…when u leaving?

CaliGirl07: my older brothers coming to fly with me back to California next Friday…exactly 7 days from now…not counting today…

ImaPlayMaker: the day of our first game… against the WH knights…will you be able to make it?

CaliGirl07: what time is it?

ImePlayMaker: 7pm

CaliGirl07: No…my flight leaves 7:30…my brother has a meeting with some NBA scouts so we have to leave then…

ImaPlayMaker: oh

CaliGirl07: Good luck though…

ImaPlayMaker: thanks, tell your brother I said good luck with the scouts…

CaliGirl07: I will…

CaliGirl07:…Troy wat do I do?

ImaPlayMaker: honestly…I have no idea…

CaliGirl07: me either…

ImaPlayMaker: do you love him back?...

CaliGirl07:…that's the real question isn't it?

ImaPlayMaker:…don't worry…you'll make the right choice…just try not to hurt my brother TOO much…lol jk…

CaliGirl07: lol….thanks Troy….for everything….you're a good guy.

ImaPlayMaker: why yes…yes I am…lol ur welcome…

CaliGirl07: lol…c u l8r

ImaPlayMaker: l8rs

ImaPlayMaker has exited chatroom

Precious sighed and close her laptop. _Do I love Chad??? _


	9. Chapter 9

**RECAP**

_Precious goes back to school. She makes nice with the rest of the crew, even Sharpay. But not Chad. She takes a huge weight off of Troy by telling him she doesn't blame him for what happened. Chad im's her and tells her he loves her and she ends up telling him that she's moving back to Cali. They stop talking again. Precious finds some consolation in Troy, who now like an older brother to her._

HSM-FF

THE THURSDAY BEFORE PRECIOUS LEAVES

Precious sighed and looked around her room. Her brother was arriving today and they were going to fly back together tomorrow. Everything was packed and ready to go. Julio knocked on the door and came in.

"You sure you'll be alright Pumpkin?" he asked for the trillionth time.

"Yeah Dad. I'll by fine. Mikey will take care of me." Mickey was her brother. She and Mikey had different Dad's but the same Mom. He's 19.

"I know he will." Julio said hugging her. "you know I think you were right from the beginning. We shouldn't have made you move the way we did." Julio said to his daughter.

"Aw. C'mon Dad I'm still here for another 24 hours. Don't say goodbye yet." She told him smiling.

"Sorry." He said laughing. "it's just going to be hard here without my baby girl." He hugged her again.

"C'mon, let's go get Mikey." She said and they left.

HSM-FF

AT THE AIRPORT

"MIKEY!!!" Precious screamed jumping on her brother. She loved him more than anything in the world. He laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm glad your coming home." Mickey told her.

"Me too." she said but inside her she ached….and she knew why.

HSM-FF

LATER THAT NIGHT

Precious phone rang and she picked up. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Precious." It was Sharpay.

"Hey Shar." Precious said happily.

"Listen. We're having a sleepover. So come to my house. Kay?" she said cheerily into the phone.

"Okay. I'll be there." Precious hung up and forced Mickey to drive her to Sharpays' house.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6 pm, okay?" he said when he dropped her off.

"Okay" Precious replied.

"Are you going to school?" he asked.

"No." Precious responded. She'd already said good bye to everyone at school. She went inside as Mickey drove away.

"So what to do?" Sharpay said when Taylor finally arrived with Kelsi and Michelle. Gaby had already come first.

"Let's do something fun. I mean Precious IS leaving." Kelsi said. They could think of nothing. Finally Precious thought of something.

"Lets go to the mall and play hide and go seek." She said. Sharpay immediately agreed and they had her driver take them. When they got there they did inny meeny miney mo and Kelsi was it. The girls ran off as she began counting.

Precious and Gabby quickly ran into Victorias' Secret while Sharpay and Taylor ran across the way to GAP. Michelle couldn't find any where to hide in Vans. She looked around frantically. They heard Kelsi coming and Michelle quickly ran behind the counter of the Jamba Juice.

"Hey!!!" yelled a manager. "you can't be back here." He said.

"Oh no." Gabby said.

"We Got to help her." Precious said. The manager called security and he was calling back up. Precious and Gabby motioned to Sharpay and Taylor. They came over to Victoria Secret.

"What do we do?" Taylor said frantically. The Guards were leading Michelle away. She looked back and threw them a HELP ME look. Precious ran out to the security guards and the others followed. Precious bumped into the guards and they fell with a yell. Sharpay took a feather boa and wrapped it around their eyes. Michelle quickly got up. All the girls were laughing. Then they heard more security guards shouting at them.

"RUN!" Taylor yelled and all the girls took off. They saw Kelsi up ahead and stopped.

"Why aren't you guys hiding?" she asked confused.

"Security Guards are after us." Sharpay explained.

"STOP." They heard and saw the guards were still after them.

"Let's Go!" Kelsi said and they took off again. The stopped when they reached an intersection.

"Macy's" Precious yelled and they all ran inside. Precious Gabby and Sharpay ran one way. Taylor Michelle and Kelsi went the other.

"Escalator." Precious yelled. Gabby and Sharpay followed quickly they ran up. They saw the security guards following them and ran quickly to the down escalator. The guards groaned as the girls passed them. They were still going up. At the bottom the girls stopped and breathed.

"There." They heard and turned. More guards were coming!!!

"AHHHHH!!!" they screamed and ran. Suddenly a guard appeared in front of them.

"GOTCHA!" he said.

"AH!!!" Gabby screamed and knock over an accessory rack to block him. They took off to bedding. The guard slipped and fell on the jewelry.

"Over here!!!" they heard Kelsi and ran to them in the elevator. They quickly got in and pressed the button. The doors closed just as the guards arrived.

"Guys…we…are in so…much trouble…if we get…caught." Taylor gasped. The elevator dinged.

"Then let's not get caught." Sharpay said smiling as the doors opened.

"Look!" there were more security guards. They ran towards the girls.

"Escalator." Precious yelled. They ran to it but there were guards coming up the down one and the up one.

"What now." Kelsi said.

"Stairs." Michelle said. They ran to the stairs and started down. They heard a door open and looked up. Guards were coming down. They looked down. Guards were coming up.

"Door." Sharpay exclaimed and they hurried out the stairwell.

"Car." Gabby exclaimed. They ran outside and around to where the driver was.

"Step on it Tony." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Seatbelts." He said as he zoomed out the parking lot with all the girls laughing as security guards filled up the sidewalk watching them get away.

HSM-FF

FRIDAY MORNING

Precious woke up and sighed. Last night was the most fun she'd ever had. They'd ended up crashing a party, breaking into school and tagging lockers, and movie hopping then running from more security. They'd got back at 4 in the morning. Precious rolled over and saw Gabby and Sharpay awake too. Sharpay was crying.

"What's wrong?" Precious asked going over to them.

"I'm really going to miss you." Sharpay said. Precious hugged her and soon she was crying too.

"Oh stop it." Gaby said with tears in her eyes too. She took her pillow and hit them with it. They fell off Sharpays big bed and onto the floor. Precious hit Gaby back and soon Kelsi and Taylor woke up to a giant pillow fight. When their pillows finally ran out of feathers the girls went into Sharpays' giant kitchen.

It was 1 o clock but they didn't care. They pulled out all kinds of sweets and junk food from last night and sat on the couch watching chick flicks that made them cry.

Finally at about 3 they had to shower and get dressed. They didn't bother with the mess they'd made they just left it. When they were all dressed they went to wait on the porch. The boys were coming to pick up the girls for the basketball game and Mikey was coming to get Precious. Mikey arrived first but Precious wanted to say bye to everyone so they waited for the boys. When they arrived everyone said their goodbyes. All the girls were crying by then. Precious got to Troy last and gave him a hopeful look.

"Sorry." He said shrugging his shoulders and Precious knew Chad hadn't come to say Goodbye. She nodded as the tears fell.

"Just tell him—tell him—I said bye." She managed to squeak out.

"I will." Troy said and hugged her tight. She got into the car and Mikey zoomed off leaving them behind.

HSM-FF

AT THE AIRPORT

Precious looked at her watch and said GoodBye to her mom and dad. She promised to keep in touch. Markita cried as she watched her little girl walk in the airport. Precious and Mikey checked in and sat at their gate. looked at her watch again. _7:20. the games started. I wonder if we're winning.i leave 10 bye Chad Danforth. _

HSM-FF

AT THE GAME

Coach took Chad out the Game…again. He just wasn't playing well today. He looked at his watch. _7:20. She leaves in 10 minutes. I didn't even say GoodBye. _

HSM-FF

AT THE AIRPORT

Precious gathered her things and went to get on the plane. She stopped at the entrance to the walkway.

"Precious? What's Wrong." Mikey asked. Precious felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"This is Wrong." She said shaking her head.

"What?" he asked confused. She turned and walked back into the airport.

"Precious what are you doing?" Mikey said following her. "This is our flight." He said.

"No Mikey. This is your flight." Precious said to him.

"What?" he wasn't understanding.

"I can't leave." She said more tears falling. "not without seeing him one last time." She finished.

"Oh." Mikey said understanding.

"I want you to go. Go home Mikey." She insisted.

"Have you lost it. I'm not leaving you. We'll just catch a later fight." He said.

"Mikey. You have a meeting with NBA scouts. you won't make it if you take a later flight." Mikey looked back at the entrance. Then to his sister. He sighed and sat down. "I know." He said.

"Um, are you two getting on the flight?" the attendant asked.

"No." Mikey said firmly. Precious looked at him shocked.

"Mikey, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You have to go." She said. He shook his head.

"No. I don't. if I never get this chance again so what, my sister needs me so I'm staying with her." Precious smiled and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and let her cry all over his good shirt.

HSM-FF

AT THE GAME

Chad sighed…benched again. He didn't think he was going back in tonight. He looked at his watch. _7:30. She's Gone. And I didn't even say GoodBye._

HSM-FF

AT THE AIRPORT

Precious looked at her watch. 8:30. they'd missed two more flights and Mikey was off on his phone explaining to the scouts that he couldn't meet with them. _He's not coming._ Precious heard them call for another flight and decided it was time to go. Mikey came back and saw her getting up.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Mikey, he's not coming." Precious told him tears falling again.

"Let's just give him a couple more minutes alright." Mikey said. He looked around and prayed Chad would come. He didn't want to take a depressed Precious to California.


	10. FINALE

**I do not own HSM**

**RECAP**

_Precious hangs out with the girls one last time. She waits at the airport for Chad to come say goodbye. _

HSM-FF

AT THE AIRPORT

Precious looked at her watch. 8:30. they'd missed two more flights and Mikey was off on his phone explaining to the scouts that he couldn't meet with them. _He's not coming._ Precious heard them call for another flight and decided it was time to go. Mikey came back and saw her getting up.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Mikey, he's not coming." Precious told him tears falling again.

"Let's just give him a couple more minutes alright." Mikey said. He looked around and prayed Chad would come. He didn't want to take a depressed Precious to California.

HSM-FF

AT THE GAME

Chad looked at his watch _8:30. she's landing by now._

"Just go." He heard Troy say to him. He looked up shocked. "Look. There's 5 more minutes in the game and honestly you haven't really done much tonight to help. We can handle it. just go." Troy said to his brother form another.

"She's already gone." Chad said to him.

"if you really believed that would you still be checking your watch estimating the time the next flight to California leaves?" Troy said. Chad slumped. He was right. He was still hoping Precious would still be there at the airport but it was highly unlikely.

"Go dude. Seriously." Jason told him. Zeke and Damien nodded.

"But she's gone." Chad said half heartedly. He really did want to go. Troy shrugged.

"you never know." He said. Chad still looked unsure. "Look as captain of this team, I'm telling you to go to that airport." Troy demanded.

"Yeah. And As This team we're supporting him 100%." Zeke said.

"Go." Damien insisted. Chad looked around and smiled he got up grabbed his stuff and ran out the gym to his car. _Please. please. be there._

Chad ran up to the gate panting. He looked out the window and saw the plane to California taking off. He grabbed his hair and sank to his knees. _No. no. I missed it. she's gone. no._

Precious came out the bathroom and her heart stopped. There he was. Chad. He was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

"Chad." She said tentatively. He stood quickly and turned.

"Precious." He breathed.

"It's about time." Mikey said standing up. "We've been waitng forever. I'm going to leave you two alone. But I'm watching." He said and turned to go get some food.

"You're here…still" Chad said.

"You came…finally." Precious responded.

"Yeah. But the plane. It just left." Chad said.

"Yup." She responded.

"and you're not on it."

"Nope."

"Oh." They stood there.

"The next one leaves in 20 minutes." Precious told him.

"Are you going to be on it?" Chad asked. Precious shrugged.

"I should've been on that one." She said.

"How many have you missed." Chad asked.

"That one makes 4. including the original one." They stood there quiet again.

"Chad…Tell me again." He looked at her unsure.

"Last time I told you, I got some really bad news" he said.

"I know. Just…Tell me again. Please." She was crying now. He started towards her slowly.

"I love you." He told her. Her heart burst.

"Again." She said practically sobbing.

"I love you." He repeated. He walked to her quickly and repeated it without having to be told. "I love you." He said just before their lips touched. He grabbed her body close to his and his tougue slipped in her mouth massaging hers. They finally broke apart breathing hard.

"I love you too." she said and he kissed her again.

"Yay." Mikey said coming over. They broke apart again and held hands.

"Mikey. I'm afraid I won't be coming home just yet." Precious told her brother.

He rolled his eyes and muttered "of course not." Precious laughed hugged him still holding Chads' hand. Mikey got on the flight by hisself. She called her parents. They were delighted she was staying. Chad drove her to the after party of the basketball game, which they won. Everyone hugged her and was happy she was staying. _Who knew it would be like this? _She thought as she partied the night away with her best friends, in Beef Jerky, never letting go of the hand of the boy she Loved.

HSM-FF

THE END?


End file.
